


You get me so high

by Vik182



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vik182/pseuds/Vik182
Summary: AU BESTFRIENDSUsed to stick together,You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.Un ringraziamento speciale al mio gruppo di supporto Enjoy your fucking Shrek ♥
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher/Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 6 anni.

Ian era molto eccitato di iniziare il primo anno di elementari, era sicuro che avrebbe fatto tante nuove amicizie e finalmente portare a casa degli amici come facevano i suoi fratelli Lip e Fiona, anche se non capiva mai perchè ogni volta che giocavano con i loro amici chiudevano la porta e facevano dei versi strani, probabilmente si divertivano molto ,chi lo sa.

Ian era sempre stato un bambino molto dolce e gentile con tutti e le sue lentiggini sulle guance e i suoi capelli rossi invogliavano un gran sorriso, ma, nel suo quartiere, cioè nel Southside di Chicago non aveva ancora trovato un amico con cui poter parlare dei film della Marvel o con cui giocare ai videogiochi, perciò era determinato a fare nuove conoscenze e chissà, magari trovare un grande amico, Ian sorrise al loro pensiero.

Ian si svegliò molto presto per potersi preparare con calma e indossare dei vecchi jeans di suo fratello Lip e una maglia verde che aveva comprato per fare bella figura per quel giorno, si pettinò i capelli, si infilò le scarpe e prese il suo zaino, aspettò Fiona per qualche minuto per poi uscire con sua sorella più grande con un sorriso sulle labbra, non vedeva l’ora di entrare nella sua nuova scuola.

Fiona accompagnò Ian fuori la Chicago Elementary School stranamente in perfetto orario per il suo primo giorno, certo la scuola non era un granché ma era la più vicina da casa Gallagher e ci era stato anche Lip 6 anni prima il cui non si era mai lamentato.  
Prima di entrare in classe Fiona avvertì Ian.  
“Mi raccomando, fai il bravo con i maestri e divertiti!” Disse Fiona tirando poi il bambino dai capelli rossi in un abbraccio.  
“Okay Fiona, adesso devo andare non voglio fare tardi” Ian si staccò dall’abbraccio e si aggiustò i capelli che si erano spettinati nell’abbraccio, salutò Fiona con la mano mentre entrava nella classe e Fiona gli sorrise in cambio mimandogli con la bocca un Buona Fortuna.  
Ian cercò un posto dove sedersi e si mise al primo banco pronto per ascoltare la lezione, mentre sistemava il suo quaderno e la matita sul banco vide anche gli altri bambini entrare e sedersi ad altri posti, la campanella suonò e Ian si accorse che tutti i posti erano occupati tranne quello affianco al suo, ne fu triste ma fu distratto dall’arrivo della maestra.  
“Buongiorno, sono la maestra Evan, oggi inizieremo a conoscerci, quando chiamerò il vostro nome dall’appello dovrete alzarvi per dirmi qualcosa su di voi, iniziamo con Adam Allen”  
“Presente, sono Adam, ho 6 anni e mi piace giocare a calcio” disse Adam dopo essersi alzato.  
Ian era un bambino abbastanza ansioso così, mentre aspettava il suo turno di parlare, ripeteva cosa doveva dire in mente così da non fare brutte figure,  
“Ian Gallagher”  
Ian sentì il suo nome uscire dalla bocca della maestra e si alzò, iniziò a tremare e si era improvvisamente dimenticato cosa doveva dire così improvvisò.  
“Ciao, sono I-Ian, ho s-sei anni e mi piacciono molto i vid-videogio” prima che potesse finire si sentirono i lamenti di un bambino che si trovava in fondo alla classe “dai muoviti , che cosa ci vuole a finire una fottuta frase Gallagher!”  
Ian si girò per vedere chi lo aveva interrotto e inquadrò un bambino con lo sguardo scocciato, con dei capelli neri lucenti e degli occhi azzurri che secondo Ian erano davvero belli, e mentre anche l’altro bambino fissò Ian la maestra urlò “E tu chi sei?!”  
Il bambino senza vergogna si alzò facendo molto rumore con la sua sedia e disse scocciato “Sono Mickey Milkovich”  
“Okay Milkovich, ti sei appena guadagnato un giro dal Preside!” La maestra indicò con un dito la porta.  
Ian intanto stava ancora fissando il bambino, Mickey, e vide che sbuffò in risposta mentre si alzava per andare fuori la classe, Ian sorrise a quello sbuffo pensando che fortunatamente la maestra lo aveva difeso.  
“Va bene, continuiamo con le presentazioni, Roger Spikey”.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

La lezione finì e dopo le ore di ginnastica, arte e matematica Ian si avviò verso casa, sapeva che Fiona era al lavoro e che quindi doveva camminare da solo.  
“Gallagher!” sentì qualcuno urlare il suo nome e si girò, notando con sorpresa che era stato il bambino dai capelli neri che lo aveva zittito in classe nella prima ora, Ian non si fermò e continuò a camminare e improvvisamente, trovandosi quel ragazzo davanti, il rosso fu costretto a fermarsi.  
“C-che cosa v-vuoi?” Disse Ian infastidito, non capiva perchè quel Mickey lo aveva chiamato, soprattutto dopo che in classe era stato così antipatico con lui, Ian pensò che il bambino dai capelli neri volesse annoiarlo, così cerco di fare un passo avanti ma Mickey non si mosse.  
“Ho visto che stai facendo la mia stessa strada e pensavo di accompagnarti casa” il bambino disse sorridendo.  
“P-perchè vuoi ac-accompagnarmi ? E poi n-non è st-stato carino il t-tuo comportamento prima i-in classe” disse Ian cercando di non balbettare ma fallendo, ogni volta che percepiva una situazione pericolosa si impancava, così cercò di camminare nonostante la figura di Mickey davanti a lui che iniziò a spostarsi.  
“niente di personale, è che mi stavo annoiando a morte e tu mi sembravi un buon mirino, mi dispiace” Mickey scrollò le spalle, non era abituato a scusarsi ma quel bambino non gli aveva fatto di niente di male perciò pensò di non essere un totale coglione con il rosso.  
Ian si rilassò dopo le sue scuse capendo che Mickey non voleva fargli del male, così iniziò a parlare normalmente.  
“Va bene, ma non farlo più, è stato imbarazzante” disse Ian con sguardo serio.  
Mickey annuì e si spostò per camminare di lato al rosso.  
“Okay, ma questo significa che non dovrai farmi annoiare in classe” Mickey disse sorridendo, Ian era confuso, come poteva non farlo annoiare in classe se non si conoscevano neanche?  
“Scusa e come dovrei fare?”  
Mickey si avviò in quella che doveva essere casa sua e sorrise a Ian.  
“Vedremo Gallagher” Ian tornò a casa confuso ma con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

La mattina dopo Ian arrivò in classe, e fu sorpreso nel vedere Mickey che si trovava al banco accanto al suo, Ian gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui davanti?”  
“Pensavo che sarebbe stato complicato per te farmi divertire da 3 file separate” il rosso strappò un sorriso e si sedette a fianco il suo nuovo compagno di banco al suono della campanella.  
Le lezioni passarono in fretta, soprattutto quella di arte dove Mickey stava disegnando Ian “ti rendi conto che hai fatto le lentiggini più grandi dei miei occhi?” Ian disse guardando disgustato il disegno di Mickey.  
“beh, Gallagher, sto solo facendo un disegno realistico, non è colpa mia se hai tutte queste lentiggini” disse ridendo ad Ian che gli risposte dandogli un pugno della spalla ma Mickey aveva notato che stava sorridendo un pò e così continuò con la sua arte.  
A fine lezioni Mickey e Ian tornarono a casa insieme come il giorno prima e parlarono di un nuovo videogioco che stava per uscire, Ian si fermò fuori casa di Mickey ma lui continuò a camminare  
“Gallagher muoviti!” Ian era confuso  
“Mickey ma questa è casa tua”  
“Oggi ti accompagno per davvero sotto casa tua Gallagher” Ian sorrise e corse verso Mickey, anche oggi Ian tornò a casa sorridendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo avvisarvi che penso che da ora in poi aggiornerò di mercoledì e domenica e inoltre ringraziarvi per esservi interessati a questa storia ♥


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale al mio gruppo di supporto Enjoy your fucking Shrek ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We could be the greatest,  
> It doesn't matter if we're never rich or famous.
> 
> Ian e Mickey hanno 7 anni.

Era venerdì mattina ed era passato un anno da quando Ian e Mickey erano diventati amici e compagni di banco, Mickey ne era più che felice e in classe non si annoiava più, anche se, Ian la maggior parte del tempo era interessato a seguire la lezione a differenza sua. Però anche solo guardare Ian a lui bastava , adorava il modo in cui il rosso cercava sempre di rispondere per primo nelle lezioni di italiano e matematica , di come era così veloce rispetto agli altri a correre nell’ora di ginnastica e a come era anche decentemente bravo a cantare nell’ora di musica.

Mentre Mickey stava osservando la lavagna con disinteresse venne riportato alla realtà dalla voce di Ian.  
“Hey stai bene? Ti vedo distratto oggi”  
“Si, ho solo dormito poco stanotte, mio padre è tornato a casa tardi e ha fatto così tanto rumore da svegliarci tutti” rispose il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri raccontando infastidito la faccenda.  
Mickey non aveva un bel rapporto con suo padre, era un ubriacone e un criminale, certo anche Mickey qualche volta ha dovuto fare dei “servizi” per lui, come rubare da dei negozi perchè il padre non gli dava abbastanza soldi per fare la spesa o minacciare qualcuno dicendo di chiamare i suoi cugini se qualcuno lo avesse infastidito per strada, ma non per questo Mickey voleva diventare come il suo vecchio.  
I momenti peggiori erano quando suo padre tornava a casa dopo essersi ubriacato al locale vicino casa, l’Alibi, Mickey ha raccontato a Ian spesso cosa succedeva, dall’offenderlo dicendogli di non essere un figlio inutile al minacciarlo di picchiarlo se non avesse trovato qualcosa di buono nel frigo il giorno dopo.  
“Ah, mi dispiace” disse Ian mettendo il broncio  
“non preoccuparti, ci sono abituato” Mickey scrollò le spalle.  
Ian rimaneva sempre male quando Mickey gli raccontava cosa gli faceva suo padre, si sentiva impotente, non poteva aiutare Mickey con suo padre, però una cosa per lui la poteva fare,  
“non dovresti esserlo, dovresti dormire come tutti gli altri , perciò stasera verrai a dormire da me ho deciso” non era una domanda quella di Ian, era un’affermazione e Mickey lo sapeva.  
Era contento di avere incontrato Ian, era l’unica persona di cui Mickey si poteva fidare, e lui non si fidava mai, ma con il rosso era diverso, Ian era in grado di distruggere tutte le sue barriere, perciò anche se Mickey ci provava, alla fine con il rosso doveva essere sempre onesto.  
“Va bene, ma non condividerò il letto con te Gallagher, dormirai per terra” disse Mickey sorridendo.  
“Ho un sacco a pelo, non preoccuparti” risposte Ian ricambiando il sorriso del suo amico.

———————————————————————————————————————-

Era venerdì sera e Mickey era arrivato a casa di Ian in perfetto orario, non vedeva l’ora di passare la serata con il suo amico e il suo sorriso lo dimostrava, suo padre era a casa e non aveva voglia di passare un altro minuto con lui in quella casa.  
Bussò alla porta dei Gallagher e con sua sorpresa non fu Ian ad aprire la porta,  
“Ciao! Tu devi essere Mickey, Ian mi ha parlato molto di te in questi giorni” disse la sorella di Ian con i capelli castani,  
“ehm si, ciao” Mickey nonostante era stato molte volte a casa di Ian non beccava quasi mai i suoi fratelli, solo i fratelli più piccoli Carl e Debbie e con Lip ebbe un mezzo discorso qualche mese prima ma secondo il ragazzo dai capelli neri il fratello più grande di Ian lo odiava.  
Sapeva che i genitori di Ian erano molto assenti, soprattutto la madre Monica, mentre il padre Frank era un ubriacone.  
Quindi si ritrovò davanti a sua sorella più grande ed era abbastanza imbarazzato poichè non l’aveva mai incontrata.  
“FIONAAAA! Non farmi fare brutte figure, e poi non dovevi uscire mezz’ora fa!” si sentì la voce di Ian mentre scendeva le scale, Mickey sorrise quando vide il suo amico e gli andò incontro superando Fiona.  
“Hey Gallagher”  
“Ciao Mickey, vieni, andiamo di sopra” facendo gesto di seguirlo con la mano e Mickey seguì Ian in camera sua.  
“Bella stanza” disse mickey mentre guardava tutti i poster che erano appesi alle pareti,  
“la maggior parte li ha scelti mio fratello Lip, volevo mettere un post di Captain America ma me lo ha impedito” disse Ian mentre digitava sul telefono di casa il numero della pizzeria  
“che pizza vuoi?”

———————————————————————————————————————

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che preferisci Captain America ad Iron Man? Sei pazzo amico ” disse Mickey mangiando la sua ultima fetta di pizza.  
Da quando Ian e Mickey diventarono amici scoprirono di avere molti interessi in comune , soprattutto i film della Marvel, lo avevano scoperto perché in classe si presentarono entrambi con un quaderno rosso, con un cerchio con la lettera A all’interno, Ian sorrise a 32 denti quando vide il quaderno di Mickey con il segno degli Avengers sopra, Mickey all’inizio disse che era un regalo di sua sorella Mandy e che non gli piacevano molto, ma quando conobbe meglio Ian e vide quanto lui era affezionato a quei film e soprattutto ai fumetti, alla fine ammise di aver comprato quel quaderno rubando i soldi della sorella di nascosto, Ian gli disse di battere il cinque dopo avergli raccontato la verità e Mickey decise da quel momento che non avrebbe mentito mai più al suo migliore amico su cosa gli piaceva.  
“ Se è per questo tu preferisci Andrew Garfield a Tobey Maguire, come puoi preferire il nuovo Spiderman al vecchio?! ” rispose Ian prima di bere la sua coca cola.  
“Guarda che almeno Andrew Garfield sembra veramente un ragazzo che va al liceo, quel tipo sembra che fosse stato bocciato almeno 4 volte, e gli effetti speciali dell’ultimo film erano grandiosi, l’hai detto anche tu”  
“Mh, non lo amico, però almeno su una cosa siamo d’accordo”  
“cosa?”  
“Bucky è il migliore” disse Ian con convinzione.  
“si, non posso oppormi a quello amico” rispose Mickey annuendo  
Ian si alzò per buttare i cartoni delle pizze e andò a prendere qualcosa dal salone.  
“Quindi cosa vuoi vedere Civil War o Iron Man 3?” Domando Ian con i due dvd in mano  
“non ci credo che hai preso questi due dvd” disse mickey eccitato  
“si, mio fratello li ha rubati” disse Ian passando il dvd a Mickey  
“okay, metti Civil War , ma non voglio commenti sulla tua preferenza per Captain America Gallagher”, Mickey si sedette sul divano e aspettò Ian che si sedesse affianco a lui.  
Durante il film Ian appoggiò la testa su Mickey e il bambino con i capelli neri guardò con la coda dell’occhio Ian che sembrava stesse per addormentarsi, aveva i capelli arruffati e un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, Mickey sorrise a quello,quella era una buona serata.

———————————————————————————————————————-

Dopo aver visto l’ultima clip, dopo i titoli di coda, Mickey sentì Ian sbadigliare.  
“Sono stanchissimo” Ian si mosse appoggiando la testa indietro nel divano e stiracchiandosi.  
“Okay, andiamo a dormire allora, sono stanco anche io” Mickey si alzò velocemente  
“mhhhh, non riesco ad alzarmi” Ian allungò una mano verso Mickey, il ragazzo dai capelli neri afferrò la sua mano e lo tirò verso di se.  
“sei così debole” disse ridendo Mickey mentre si ritrovò Ian quasi in faccia poiché lo aveva tirato un po’ troppo forte, si guardarono per due secondi negli occhi, poi Mickey abbassò lo sguardo e andò verso le scale aspettando che Ian salisse con lui,  
Il rosso prese il sacco a pelo per Mickey, si stesero nei rispettivi letti e dopo aver parlato un pò, entrambi presero sonno.  
Finalmente Mickey riuscì ad addormentarsi serenamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo avvisarvi che penso che da ora in poi aggiornerò di mercoledì e domenica e inoltre ringraziarvi per esservi interessati a questa storia ♥   
> Ci vediamo mercoledì!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian hanno Mickey hanno 8 anni.

Era l’ora di arte e Ian guardava affascinato Mickey che stava disegnando il compito che il maestro gli aveva assegnato, Mickey in genere si concentrava poco in classe, soprattutto nell’ora di matematica era sempre distratto, ma durante l’ora di arte il ragazzo dai capelli neri era sempre attento, aveva addirittura il libro di quella materia, ascoltava ogni parola del suo maestro come se stesse dettando delle leggi, quella era l’ora sacra di Mickey, nessuno poteva disturbarlo mentre sceglieva i colori da usare ed eri ancora più ne guai se provavi a chiamarlo mentre passava con la matita i suoi primi tratti, così Ian lo guardava attentamente, mentre Mickey era completamente assorto nel suo disegno,  
“Ian, smettila di fissarmi è inquietante” disse mickey mentre stava colorando l’interno del suo disegno, non alzò neanche lo sguardo verso Ian,  
“non stavo fissando te, stavo vedendo il disegno idiota” rispose ian difendendosi  
“è lo stesso, smettila e fai qualcosa anche tu” disse mickey mentre cercava il pastello verde  
“lo sai che sono negato a disegnare” disse ian frustato indicando il suo foglio bianco con tre linee rosse storte,  
“fai un cerchio o qualcos’altro che ne so, ma non stare li a fissare il mio disegno” disse Mickey per poi alzarsi e consegnare il suo foglio al maestro che gli fece i complementi per la bella scelta dei colori, Ian per la prima volta vide Mickey ringraziare un professore, pensava stesse avendo un incubo.

Erano passati due anni da quando Ian e Mickey erano amici, Mickey passava quasi ogni giorno a casa dei Gallagher e Ian ne era più che felice, facevano insieme i compiti e poi si stendevano sul letto a leggere fumetti, da quando l’anno prima Ian propose a Mickey di dormire a casa sua Mickey passava molto spesso la notte dal suo amico, quasi quattro volte alla settimana, Ian non poteva essere più felice di avere Mickey nella sua vita e Mickey si chiedeva cosa mai avesse fatto di buono nella vita per avere un amico come Ian.

—————————————————————————————————————  
Dopo scuola si erano organizzati per andare al parco, Ian aveva lo zainetto pieno e Mickey si chiedeva quanta roba Ian si portò solo per fare una merenda , appena arrivati, prima che Mickey si potesse sedere sull’erba Ian aveva preso la coperta dallo zaino e l’aveva stesa a terra  
“dio Gallagher da quando sei diventato una femminuccia?” Chiese mickey indicando la coperta, Ian scosse le spalle e prese dalla tasca davanti dello zaino dei panini per lui e Mickey, sapeva che il suo amico non si sarebbe mai preparato qualcosa da casa,  
Ian passò il panino a Mickey dopo essersi messo seduto sulla coperta e iniziarono a mangiare.

Dopo aver mangiato erano rimasti seduti sopra la coperta e Ian appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Mickey, il ragazzo dai capelli neri in genere odiava il contatto fisico, così fece allentare Ian, ma dopo qualche minuto Ian ripetè quell’azione e Mickey scocciato si arrese e gli permise di appoggiarsi, alla fine doveva ammettere che non era un brutta sensazione.

Era quasi arrivata sera e Ian e Mickey erano rimasti sulla coperta, Mickey guardò Ian che era seduto di fronte a lui mentre giocava con dell’erba e gli venne in mente una domanda,  
“Hey Ian” disse Mickey attirando la sua attenzione  
“Mh?” Ian alzò la testa e vide Mickey che aveva uno sguardo strano, come se avesse paura di chiedergli qualcosa  
“noi siamo amici giusto?”  
“si, lo siamo” disse ian con aria ovvia, non capendo il senso di quella domanda  
“ma sai più come amici che escono anche con altri amici e che si vedono qualche volta o migliori amici?” A quella domanda ian si buttò tra le braccia di Mickey abbracciandolo, Mickey all’iniziò protesto a quel contatto ma alla fine si abituò  
“siamo migliori amici Mickey” disse Ian nell’incavo del collo di Mickey mentre il bambino con i capelli neri stava sorridendo a quella risposta.  
Quello era sicuramente il giorno più bello della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ci vediamo domenica!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey hanno 9 anni.

Era finalmente finita la 4a elementare e Mickey per un pelo non fu bocciato, ma non perché non studiava, quello lo faceva sempre con Ian, che lo aiutava soprattutto in matematica, ma per le troppe assenze, visto che suo padre costringeva lui e i suoi fratelli a non andare a scuola per aiutarlo in delle “faccende”.

Ian non sapeva cosa faceva Mickey con suo padre la maggior parte del tempo e questo lo faceva sentire impotente, perché sa che Terry non è proprio il modello di padre perfetto, certo anche Frank non lo è ma almeno non ha mai costretto Ian a fare cose cattive.

Ian così andò dalla maestra e la supplicò di non far bocciare Mickey, dicendole di come il suo migliore amico si era impegnato studiando con lui quasi ogni giorno.

La maestra Evan che conosceva quella famiglia, i Milkovich, come tutti, sapeva che Mickey non aveva colpa delle sue molteplici assenze, perciò parlò con il consiglio di classe e con il preside affinché Mickey potesse superare l’anno.

———————————————————————————————————-

Mickey fu sorpreso quando scoprì di non essere stato bocciato, corse a casa di Ian bussando ripetutamente la porta, fortunatamente fu Ian che aprì la porta e Mickey si fiondò tra le sue braccia.

Ian era confuso, in genere Mickey non era il tipo da abbracci, da quando si conoscono era sempre Ian che si metteva fra le bracca dell’amico e mai il contrario.

“Che ci fai qui?” Chiese Ian ancora scioccato.  
“La maestra Evan ha appena chiamato a casa dicendomi che mi hanno promosso!” Disse Mickey staccandosi dall’abbraccio con un grande sorriso sulla faccia.  
“É fantastico Mickey!” rispose Ian sorridendo a sua volta.  
“ Non mi sembri molto sorpreso” Mickey lo guardò confuso cercando di decifrare lo sguardo di Ian.  
“Infatti, ero sicuro che avresti passato l’anno, ci siamo impegnati molto e so che i maestri l’hanno notato!” Rispose Ian omettendo il discorso che aveva avuto giorni prima con la maestra e sorridendo poiché fortunatamente la maestra Evan lo aveva ascoltato.  
“Si va bene, ti credo, ora devo andare, vado a dirlo a mio padre ” disse Mickey indietreggiando verso la porta per poi aprirla.  
“va bene, ma stasera verrai per festeggiare la nostra promozione vero?” Domandò Ian tenendo la porta aperta.  
“Certo, ci vediamo stasera ” Mickey diede un bacio sulla guancia di Ian prima di correre verso casa sua imbarazzato, poteva sentire le sue guance arrossate.

Intanto Ian era rimasto appoggiato alla porta ancora aperta con un sorriso sulle labbra e ancora confuso dal piccolo bacio.

——————————————————————————————————————

Mickey entrò in casa e vide suo padre sul divano mentre stava vedendo la televisione tenendo con in mano una bottiglia quasi vuota di birra, Mickey alzò gli occhi e si stava avviando verso la sua camera ma fu fermato dalla voce di Terry.

“Dove sei stato?” Chiese suo padre per poi bere l’ultimo goccio della sua birra.  
“Ero da un amico, gli dovevo dire una cosa”  
“E cosa?”  
“Sono stato promosso” disse Mickey accennando un sorriso.  
“e perchè stai sorridendo?” Chiese Terry irritato.  
“non dovrei essere felice?” Mickey iniziò ad arrabbiarsi.  
“no, la scuola non ti servirà a un cazzo, lavorerai per me e per quello non ti servirà un fottuto diploma” risposte Terry posando la birra ormai vuota sul tavolo.  
“e se non volessi?” Alla risposta di Mickey, Terry iniziò ad urlare:  
“cosa pensi di fare? Ti diplomerai e troverai un bel lavoro? Pensi di essere intelligente o migliore di noi? Non lo sei, sei solo un cretino! Sei così stupido che devi farti aiutare ogni cazzo di giorno da quel Rosso! Che c’è pensi che non noto tutte le volte che entra di soppiatto in questa casa eh? Sei un deficiente e l’unica tua possibilità di cavartela nella vita è di stare zitto e seguire i miei ordini, hai capito?” 

Mickey annuì con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Bravo, e ora prendimi una cazzo di birra, domani verrai con me e Iggy a prendere un carico a Englewood” Mickey scattò in cucina a prendere la birra e per asciugarsi le lacrime prima di tornare dal padre, dargli la birra e uscire di casa.

“che giornata del cazzo” sussurrò Mickey sbattendo la porta di casa sua e avviarsi verso casa di Ian per andare alla festa.

———————————————————————————————————————

Fiona aveva organizzato per Lip, Ian e Mickey un vero party in stile Gallagher per festeggiare la loro promozione, cioè con birre, musica a palla, i loro vicini di casa Kev e V e i piccoli Debbie e Carl che giravano per casa nonostante le urla di Fiona che diceva loro di andare a dormire.

Ian stava prendendo delle patatine per lui e Mickey e si misero sulle scale a parlare. 

“Tieni” disse Ian risollevando da Mickey i suoi pensieri.“quindi sei contento di andare in 5a elementare?” Offrendo le patatine al suo migliore amico.  
“sai alla fine pensandoci bene non mi interessa granché “ disse Mickey con tono annoiato, Ian lo guardò confuso.  
“spiega” Mickey sbuffò  
“non è che questo mi servirà nel futuro Ian lo sai, andrò a scuola fino a quando sarò obbligato e poi mollerò per entrare nel giro di mio padre, mi fa piacere solo perché posso passare del tempo vicino con te” disse Mickey con disinvoltura mangiando le sue patatine.  
“ma di che cazzo stai parlando?” disse ian furioso levando le patatine di mano al suo amico facendolo incazzare, Mickey che fu sorpreso quando sentì Ian parlare in quel modo.  
“dai Gallagher sappiamo entrambi che questo non è il mio futuro, sono incasinato per la vita, con una padre come Terry non andrò mai da nessuna parte, e di certo non sono un genio” disse Mickey con sguardo serio ad Ian.  
“non sei stupido Mick e anche se fosse non dovresti seguire ogni mossa del tuo padre del cazzo” disse Ian arrabbiandosi.  
“non sai niente di mio padre Gallagher! Perché cazzo ti metti in mezzo? Questa è la mia vita non la tua, stanne fuori!” disse Mickey per poi alzarsi e uscire di casa sbattendo la porta così tanto da far girare tutti i Gallagher, che stavano ballando, verso Ian.  
“Ian che è successo?” ha chiesto Lip  
“ho fatto un casino” disse Ian salendo le scale per andare in camera sua con le lacrime agli occhi.

———————————————————————————————————————

Ian e Mickey non si parlavano da tre giorni, dalla sera della festa, Ian capiva che aveva esagerato chiamando suo padre un cazzone ma sapeva che Mickey non meritava la sua stessa fine, Mickey poteva fare di meglio e lui lo sapeva.

Mickey diceva spesso ad Ian di non voler diventare come suo padre, allora perchè non gli interessava più essere stato promosso? 

Era mezzanotte passata e Ian era steso sul letto a leggere un fumetto di Spiderman quando sentì un rumore vicino alla sua finestra, si affacciò e vide che era Mickey che gli stava lanciando dei sassolini così Ian aprì la finestra.

“che cosa ci fai qui Mickey è mezzanotte passata!” Disse Ian cercando di non fare troppo rumore per non farsi sentire dai suoi fratelli.  
“non riuscivo a dormire, mio padre è tornato a casa ubriaco 10 minuti fa e già mi stava urlando addosso” disse Mickey che era visibilmente stanco e triste.  
“Dai sali”  
“E come esattamente? Non ho delle ragnatele con cui arrampicarmi” Ian rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo:“c’è una scala davanti a te”

Dopo che Mickey era arrivato sul letto di Ian, immediatamente il bambino con i capelli neri l’abbracciò.

“mi mi dispiace Ian, lo so che non dovevo prendermela con te perché hai detto la verità su mio padre solo che l’altro giorno abbiamo avuto una brutta discussione e come un coglione ho pensato che avesse ragione, però alla fine ho cambiato idea”  
“E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?” Chiese Ian staccandosi dall’abbraccio  
“Tu” Mickey guardò Ian negli occhi.  
“Mi dici sempre di non credere a quello che dice e di come secondo te sono così bravo, così ho deciso di ascoltare te e non quello stronzo, mi dispiace per essermi arrabbiato con te l’altro giorno” disse Mickey facendo il broncio.  
“dispiace anche a me Mick, non dovevo dire quelle cose, solo che tu sei così intelligente e così bravo a disegnare, non penso che dovresti buttare tutto all’aria perché tuo padre pensa che tu debba seguire la sua strada da criminale” disse Ian con faccia seria.  
“Solo che certe volte mi fa sentire così male, mi dice così tante volte che sono stupido che alla fine me lo fa credere” Mickey cacciò una lacrima e Ian l’asciugo con il pollice.  
“Allora non ascoltarlo, ascolta solo me okay?” Disse Ian con voce dolce.  
“Okay” rispose Mickey  
“Vuoi dormire qui?” Gli domandò il rosso  
“Si per favore” rispose Mickey che era visibilmente stanco  
“Okay però il sacco a pelo l’ha preso Carl per andare al campo estivo” disse ian pensando a come potevano sistemarsi.  
“Posso dormire nel letto con te?” Chiese il ragazzo dai capelli neri.  
“No preferisco che tu dorma per terra” rispose Ian con una faccia seria.  
“Ah, okay” Mickey ripose ferito, scendendo dal letto.

Ian scoppio a ridere.

“amico la tua faccia , certo che puoi dormire con me” disse Ian mentre stava ancora ridendo.  
“dio Gallagher , sei un coglione” ripose Mickey dando a Ian un pugno sulla spalla accennando un sorriso.

Mickey si sistemò sotto le coperte con Ian.

“Sono anche il tuo migliore amico però“ disse Ian spegnendo la luce in camera.  
“Sfortunatamente si ” disse Mickey alzando gli occhi al cielo facendo ridere Ian che in risposta lo abbracciò.  
“Notte Mickey”  
“Notte Gallagher”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! scusate ma non avrò il tempo di aggiornare per mercoledì, ci vediamo domenica ♥


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey hanno 10 anni

Era il compleanno di Ian e Fiona gli organizzò con l’aiuto degli altri Gallagher, una festa a sorpresa invitando i suoi compagni di classe e ovviamente Mickey che si era procurato dei palloncini e aveva portato anche delle birre, che aveva nascosto sotto il letto di Ian, come regalo.  
Quando Ian tornò a casa fu molto felice di vedere cosa avevano organizzato per lui i suoi fratelli, e che, soprattutto , Mickey era davanti a tutti pronto per andarlo ad abbracciare Mickey gli sussurrò nell’orecchio “Auguri Ian”  
Ian strinse ancora di Mickey che quasi non respirava più “Grazie Mickey”.  
Quando si staccarono Fiona disse ad Ian di andare a salutare anche gli altri bambini e Mickey girò alzò gli occhi al cielo, andando da solo in cucina e prendendo qualcosa da mangiare mentre vedeva il suo migliore amico salutare Roger Spikey e Megan Ross. Mickey odiava tutti nella sua classe, per lui erano solo un branco di inutili masse umane, e non capiva sia perché Ian era così gentile con loro, sia perché tutti i suoi compagni di classe dovevano sempre parlare con il suo migliore amico, il rosso però in genere stroncava sempre le conversazioni perché sapeva che Mickey dava fastidio, poiché odiava parlare con loro, però Mickey non provava solo fastidio quando gli altri bambini si avvicinavano a lui, provava anche un sentimento di rabbia e di gelosia, soprattutto quando parlava con le due ragazze più carine della classe Alice e Megan, anche se non ne capiva il motivo, Ian poteva fare quello che voleva, e allora perché ogni volta Mickey si sentiva così?  
Mickey fu riportato alla realtà quando il campanello della porta suonò, fantastico, erano arrivati altri due compagne di classe, quella sarebbe stata una luuunga festa.  
———————————————————————————————————-  
La serata passò fra il mangiare pizza al guardare un film e infine , quando Fiona e Lip erano andati di sopra per lasciare da soli i ragazzi, al giocare al gioco della bottiglia.  
“Allora il gioco è molto semplice, si gira la bottiglia due volte, le due persone scelte dalla bottiglia dovranno baciarsi” spiegò Alice girando la bottiglia vuota di pepsi.  
Dopo tre turni la bottiglia colpì il piede di Ian e il rosso era terrorizzato, Ian alzò la testa e vede Mickey che stava di fronte, aveva le labbra serrate, come se anche lui fosse preoccupato di qualcosa, Ian pensava stesse pensando a qualcos’altro.  
Al secondo giro la bottiglia si fermò tra due ginocchia, una era quella di Megan, e l’altra, era quella di Mickey.  
Alla fine Roger, constatò che la bottiglia era più inclinata verso Megan, perciò Ian dovette dare il suo primo bacio a stampo a Megan Ross.  
Mickey non capiva perché ma avrebbe desiderato che la bottiglia fosse più inclinata verso di lui.  
Ian si avvicinò alla ragazza e dopo aver preso coraggio baciò velocemente Megan. Quando Ian tornò a sedersi al suo posto con una faccia impassibile, si chiedeva come era possibile che non aveva provato niente durante quel bacio nonostante Megan era una bella bambina, vide Mickey che si stava mordicchiando un dito quasi come se lo stesse torturando e quando sfiorò il suo sguardo il suo migliore amico si fermò subito, alzandosi da terra per poi salire in camera di Ian, il rosso capì che qualcosa non andava, ma decise di non seguire Mickey poiché probabilmente voleva stare da solo.  
——————————————————————————————————————

Il gioco continuò per un altro pò finché dopo un pò tutti i bambini se ne andarono a casa, Ian potè finalmente salire in camera sua e vide Mickey sdraiato sul suo letto.  
“Se ne sono andati?” chiese Mickey alzandosi.  
“Si, perché non sei rimasto giù con noi?”  
Mickey scrollò le spalle “quel gioco mi aveva stancato”, si chinò sotto il letto di Ian e prese le bottiglie sotto al letto.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Chiese Ian cercando di capire cosa il suo migliore amico aveva nelle mani.  
“Sto prendendo il tuo regalo”  
“Ah e che cos’è?” Chiese ian ansioso  
“Un viaggio verso la magica Sbronzacity” disse con gnigno Mickey.  
“Cosa?” Ian era confuso  
“duh, sono delle birre”  
“Mick ma non ho mai bevuto prima, e Fiona ci dovesse beccare?” Ian era visibilmente preoccupato  
“Proprio per questo è il momento di iniziare stasera, e non ti preoccupare, ho visto che è andata a dormire con i tappi nelle orecchie” disse Mickey cacciando un sorriso e passando una birra a Ian dopo averla aperta.  
———————————————————————————————————-  
Dopo due birre per ognuno, erano stesi sul letto, quasi in procinto di addormentarsi. Ian si avvicinò a Mickey.  
“Mick?”  
“Si?”  
“Lo sai prima, quando ho baciato Megan?”  
“Mh”  
“Non ho provato niente”  
“Significa che non ti piace, Gallagher succede”  
“Forse non è che non mi piace lei, è che non mi piacciono le ragazze”.  
Mickey perse un battito dopo aver sentito quella frase, girò la testa verso Ian ma vide che il suo amico si era addormentato.  
Mickey oltre che ubriaco era anche confuso e sopratutto felice, anche se non capiva perché gli interessasse così tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo lo decido alla mia ragazza Giuls💕


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey scopre qualcosa su Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 11 anni.

Ian uscì di casa correndo, imprecando per essersi svegliato tardi, arrivò fuori casa di Mickey e vide il suo migliore amico che lo stava aspettando sulle scale.

“Cristo Gallagher quando ti comprerai una cazzo di sveglia la mattina?!” Mickey urlò ad Ian correndo verso di lui.  
“Domani arriverò in orario giuro” Ian giurò al suo migliore amico, anche se Mickey non era molto convinto.  
Mickey sbuffò.  
“Lo prometti dall’inizio dell’anno e da 2 mesi Mr. Williams ci mette in detenzione per i “nostri” ritardi”  
“Potresti anche andare da solo a scuola, non per forza devi aspettarmi” disse Ian provocando Mickey.  
“E dove sarebbe il divertimento di vederti ogni mattina correre come una gallina?” disse Mickey ridendo.  
Ian gli diede un pugno sulla spalla.  
“Vaffanculo io corro benissimo”.  
“Dillo al coach Gallagher, dillo al coach”.

Ian e Mickey erano al primo anno di scuola media, sempre compagni di banco, e avevano deciso di iscriversi insieme ad un corso di baseball nel Southside, e dopo gli allenamenti, andavano sotto le gradinate, passavano tutta la giornata insieme tutti i giorni,  
in genere con delle lattine di birra e delle sigarette, che fumava solo Mickey, Ian diceva che non faceva bene per il fiato e Mickey lo prendeva puntualmente in giro dicendo di essere una feminuccia.

“Stasera vieni a casa mia? Terry non sarà a casa e ho rubato il nuovo numero di Amazing Fantasy*” disse Mickey mentre arrivarono in classe fortunatamente in orario. (scrivere nelle note che è un fumetto di Spiderman)  
“No Mick, oggi devo lavorare” disse Ian facendo in broncio  
“è assurdo il fatto che ti abbiano assunto, ancora non ci credo, quanti anni pensano che hai? Quindici?”  
“Veramente sedici, Lip mi ha procurato un documento falso e i proprietari se la sono bevuta” disse Ian con un sorriso  
“Beh okay, allora passo a trovarti lì”  
“No, n-non è il caso, stasera tornerò tardi, non voglio farti aspettare” disse Ian quasi preoccupato di qualcosa, Mickey era confuso ma non disse niente al riguardo.  
“Va bene rosso, ora passami una cazzo di matita” Ma ovviamente Mickey voleva capire perché il suo amico era così preoccupato, così decise che più tardi sarebbe passato nel negozio per capire cosa non andava.

————————————————————————————————————————

“Sei sicuro che qui non verrà nessuno?” Chiese Roger Spikey ad Ian con le labbra arrossate, Ian posò un bacio sulle sue labbra per farlo zittire.  
“Si, a quest’ora non viene mai nessuno” disse Ian rassicurando il ragazzo.  
Erano nel retro del Kash and Grab, il turno di Ian sarebbe finito tra mezz’ora e si era organizzato con Roger, non facevano niente di che, solo dei baci, ma in quel quartiere fare coming out era come un suicidio, perciò si vedevano sempre di nascosto.  
Ian aveva capito che gli piacevano i ragazzi da ormai un anno, dopo aver baciato Megan la sera del suo compleanno , pensò che era assurdo che non avesse provato niente durante quel bacio, sopratutto perché Megan era una bellissima ragazza.  
Così Ian fece qualche ricerca sul computer di suo fratello, trovando anche dei siti online che erano di sicuro vietati ai minori, guardò attentamente ogni video, anzi, ogni ragazzo di quel video, escludendo completamente le ragazze, Ian era ogni giorno sempre più confuso, per non parlare di quando lui e Mickey dormivano nello stesso letto, pensò che non fosse per Mickey in se, ma anche solo l’idea di avere un ragazzo accanto sicuramente lo preferiva all’idea di stare con una ragazza.  
Poi dopo qualche mese, durante il viaggio di classe, Ian e Roger si sedettero vicini nel bus, visto che Mickey non potette venire per colpa del padre che non gli diede abbastanza soldi per andare, Ian era triste, era passata qualche ora e già gli mancava il suo migliore amico.  
Roger chiese ad Ian perché era così giù di morale, e così iniziarono a parlare, fino a quando si fermarono in una stazione di servizio, Roger portò Ian in un bagno pubblico, chiuse velocemente la porta e baciò Ian.  
Ian era sorpreso, primo perché che cazzo Roger lo stava baciando, e secondo, gli piaceva così tanto, così approfondì il bacio.  
Da quella gita Ian e Roger si vedono di nascosto ogni volta che possono, l’altro ragazzo era restio al vedersi in pubblico, infatti, le ultime volte erano andati a casa di Roger, ma Ian aveva insistito nel vedersi nel suo negozio visto che a casa di Roger c’erano sempre le sue sorelle ed era così fottutamente fastidioso.

Dopo qualche bacio si sentì il campanello della porta, Ian si staccò subito da Roger, vedendo chi potesse essere entrato a quest’ora.  
“Ian Gallagheeeer” e chi poteva non essere se non il suo migliore amico.  
Ian preoccupato, disse a Roger di rimanere nel retro per non farsi vedere Mickey, e corse verso il suo amico.  
“H-Hey Mickey cos-cosa ci fai qui?” Ian stavo quasi tremando e Mickey stava visibilmente ridendo.  
“Che c’è Gallagher, stai per caso nascondendo un cadavere?” Disse Mickey incuriosito.  
“N-no Mick ma che dici!” Disse Ian facendo finta di ridere, cazzo stava lentamente morendo dentro.  
Ian non disse niente a Mickey di Roger, era preoccupato di quale potrebbe essere la sua reazione nello scoprire che il suo migliore amico era gay, certo, sapeva che Mickey non era come Terry e non gli avrebbe fatto niente di male, ma aveva paura di perdere il suo migliore amico.  
“Dai Gallagher, cosa stai nascondendo? Te lo leggo in faccia, non puoi mentirmi, oggi a scuola eri così fottutamente strano” disse Mickey girando per il piccolo negozio in cerca di prove.  
“Mickey, ti assicuro che non c’è nient” prima che Ian potesse finire la frase, si sentì il rumore di qualcosa che era caduto nell’altra stanza, Ian bestemmiò mentalmente.  
“Cosa è stato?” Disse Mickey, che si fermò dopo aver sentito quel rumore.  
“Niente Mick, sarà caduto qualcosa, quegli scaffali sono così disordinati” disse Ian cercando di fare il vago, fallendo miseramente.  
“Non ti credo, cazzo Ian fammi vedere cosa nascondi” disse Mickey avvicinandosi alla porta.  
“Mickey non c’è niente dai MICKEY” Ian urlò il nome del suo amico mentre Mickey aprì la porta, vedendo Roger, che appena incrociò il suo sguardo, scappo velocemente dal negozio.  
“Che cazzo Ian, perché c’era Roger nascosto…” Mickey realizzò cosa stava succedendo prima che finisse la frase “oh  
“Mickey posso spiegare , non dovevi scoprirlo così, Io-“  
“Tu cosa Ian? Eh? COSA? Non dovevo scoprire così che ti piace il cazzo?! ” Mickey urlò ad Ian.  
“Mi dispiace, volevo dirtelo ma avevo paura” disse Ian quasi piangendo.  
“Paura di cosa Ian? Che ti avrei ucciso? Non son- Non sono mio padre” disse Mickey quasi sussurrando.  
Ian si avvicinò a Mickey  
“Lo so, mi dispiace Mickey, mi dispiace così tanto, pensavo che ti avrei perso se te lo avessi detto” disse Ian mentre iniziò a piangere.  
“Ian, sei il migliore amico, Io-Io non me ne andrò da nessuna parte” disse Mickey abbracciando Ian.  
Ian versò una lacrima mentre strinse forte la presa attorno alle braccia del suo migliore amico.

———————————————————————————————————————

Mickey quella sera tornò a casa ancora un po’ scosso, non sapeva come reagire alla confessione di Ian, anche perché scoprirlo così non è stato il massimo, anche se capiva Ian, in quel quartiere fare coming out non era sicuramente facile.  
Certo, era un po’ triste perché Ian non glielo aveva detto, Mickey pensava che Ian non si fidasse abbastanza di lui, cosa che lo faceva stare male, lui non era come suo padre, non lo avrebbe offeso o picchiato per una cosa del genere, lui voleva bene ad Ian e questa cosa sicuramente non avrebbe cambiato le cose, anche perché Mickey non riuscirebbe mai a staccarsi dal mio migliore amico, gli aveva aveva promesso che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.

Quella confessione inoltre, fece ragionare Mickey, soprattutto perché quando Ian gli aveva detto di essere gay stava quasi per sorridere e non capiva perché, cosa fregava a lui se Ian era gay o meno? 

Mickey scosse la testa e aprí la porta di casa.  
Quando vide il salotto Mickey sgranò gli occhi, c’erano cose ovunque e tre valigie, Mandy che stava piangendo, Terry che metteva delle cose nelle valigie e Iggy che sotto ricatto del padre lo stava aiutando.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Mickey chiese mentre era immobile sulla soglia del salone.  
“Dovete andare via, muoviti prepara la tua roba” disse Terry con tono rabbioso.  
“Andare dove?” Mickey insistette.  
“Gli assistenti sociali ci hanno trovato un posto in cui stare” disse Iggy rispondendo al posto del padre.  
“Assistenti sociali? Ma che significa? Papà è qui!” disse Mickey urlando.  
“No, io e Diablo andiamo via ” disse Terry con indifferenza.  
“Che significa che vai via? Dove cazzo vai?” Mickey urlò più forte.  
“chiudi la tua cazzo di bocca e prepara la tua roba, dovete uscire tra dieci minuti ” disse Terry prima di sorpassarlo e andare nell’altra stanza, sbattendo la porta.  
“Lui e Diablo vanno a lavorare per un cartello per qualche mese” disse Mandy sussurrando.  
“E tu che ne sai?” Disse Iggy con faccia sconsolata.  
“Lo sapevo da una settimana, Diablo gli ha lasciato un messaggio e l’ho visto”  
“Perché cazzo non lo hai detto prima Mandy!” Disse Iggy urlando a sua sorella.  
“Perché pensavo che alla fine ci ripensasse, invece”  
“Invece ha chiamato i cazzo di assistenti sociali!” Disse Mickey urlando, prima che Mandy potesse finire di parlare.  
“Io- mi dispiace” disse Mandy con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Mickey si avvicinò a sua sorella e le mise una mano sulla spalla “non è colpa tua Mandy, non ti preoccupare”.  
“si Mandy, solo che forse ci saremmo potuti organizzare” disse Iggy.  
“Si tipo cosa Iggy? Scappare?!” Disse Mickey arrabbiato.  
“Forse! Non lo so” disse Iggy con faccia titubante.  
“Io non posso andare via, Ian! Ian non lo sa! devo andare da lui!” Disse Mickey urlando.  
Andò verso la porta di casa ma prima che potesse aprirla, il padre lo prese da dietro e lo spinse per terra.  
“Dove cazzo credi di andare?!” Disse Terry urlando.  
“Devo avvisare Ian! Non posso andarmene così!” Disse Mickey con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo di quel rosso! Prepara la tua cazzo di roba! Muoviti!” Disse Terry prima di alzare con forza Mickey da terra e spingendolo verso la sua camera. 

Dopo qualche minuto i Milkovich uscirono di casa, Terry e Iggy misero le valigie in macchina e partirono, Mandy si era addormentata con la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Mickey e il ragazzo dai capelli neri era appoggiato al finestrino, aveva le lacrime agli occhi mentre pensava a quando avrebbe rivisto Ian.

—————————————————

Ian stamattina era finalmente arrivato in orario sotto casa di Mickey, aveva usato la sveglia di Fiona, come gli aveva suggerito il suo migliore amico.  
Aspettò qualche minuto pensando che Mickey fosse ancora dentro, ma dopo che passarono cinque minuti, Ian, stranito, decise di bussare alla porta.  
Chi fu ad aprire non era Mickey, ma Terry, con una sigaretta in bocca, una valigia in mano e la sua solita espressione da stronzo, Dio Ian lo odiava.  
“Che cazzo vuoi rosso?” Disse Terry con il suo solito atteggiamento gentile  
Ian alzò gli occhi “C’è Mickey?”  
“No, è andato via, spostati, devo andarmene via da questa città del cazzo ” disse Terry, spintonando Ian con il braccio.

Ian rimase lì fuori, immobile, in che senso Mickey era andato via ? Per quanto tempo sarebbe stato fuori? E perché non gli aveva detto niente? 

———————————————————————————————————————

Era passato un mese e Ian non aveva notizie di Mickey dalla sera che gli aveva detto di essere gay.  
Il rosso era steso sul letto, era appena tornato da scuola e sentiva terribilmente la mancanza del suo compagno di banco.  
Ian pensava che Mickey non gli avesse detto niente della sua partenza, perché era ancora scosso dalla sua confessione.  
Il rosso sbuffò e andò di sotto a mangiare qualcosa, sperando di avere presto notizie dal suo migliore amico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, grazie per continuare a leggere, ci tengo tantissimo a questa storia e sono contenta che vi interessi.  
> Lasciate commenti o kudos se volete!  
> Ci vediamo domenica ♥


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 12 anni

Era passato un anno da quando Mickey era con Iggy a casa della signora Taylor.  
Un intero anno senza sentire Ian, vedere sua sorella Mandy che era stata mandata in affido in un altra casa e che non aveva notizie di suo padre.  
Quello stronzo gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato qualche settimana fuori, adesso era sicuro che non sarebbe più tornato.

Mickey era in casa sul divano mentre vedeva la tv con Iggy, la signora Taylor entrò in casa e si avvicinò ai due ragazzi “spegnete la tv per favore, devo dirvi una cosa importante”,  
Iggy prese il telecomando e fece quello che gli era stato chiesto.  
“Allora, sono stata contattata dai servizi sociali, dicono che vostro padre è tornato a casa e che sta facendo richiesta per riavere l’affido” Mickey sorrise.  
“Quindi significa che torniamo a casa?” Disse Iggy con faccia sconsolata, Iggy adorava la sua nuova casa, certo, era molto distante dal suo amato quartiere, quasi 5 ore di macchina, ma lì non c’era nessuno che urlava e che lo picchiasse e aveva trovato anche un buon lavoro, stava bene lì.  
“molto probabilmente si, però dobbiamo aspettare la decisione finale del giudice” disse la signora Taylor triste di dover dare quella notizia, adorava i fratelli Milkovich.  
“grazie per avercelo detto” disse Iggy sorridendo alla signora.  
Mickey sperava che suo padre vincesse la causa, non perché voleva rivederlo, per niente, ma perché gli mancava il suo quartiere, Mandy, e sopratutto Ian.  
Non si era fatto sentire per anno e se ne era andato senza dirgli nulla, certo, queste due cose non erano colpa sua, ma Ian non lo sapeva.  
Mickey pensava che Ian a questo punto lo odiasse.

————————————————————————————————-

Ian stava in cucina con suo fratello Lip mentre mangiavano dei panini.  
Lip vide che Ian era distratto da qualcosa e lo riportò alla realtà schioccando le dita in faccia al fratello.  
“Hey, che c’è?” Disse Lip cercando di decifrare la faccia di suo fratello.  
“Oggi ho visto Terry” disse Ian pensieroso.  
“Quanto tempo fa era andato via?”   
“Un anno, era la mattina che mi disse che Mickey era partito” disse Ian con una espressione triste   
“Ti manca eh?”  
“Si, stanotte l’ho anche sognato, eravamo sotto le gradinate del campo di baseball” disse Ian accennando un sorriso, ricordandosi vagamente il sogno.  
“è così gay fratellino” disse Lip ridendo.  
“Vaffanculo” disse Ian ridendo con il fratello.

Ian non vedeva Mickey da un anno, gli mancava tantissimo, in classe senza di lui era uno strazio e l’unica sua distrazione era Roger, anche se ultimamente le cose non stavano andando molto bene poiché la madre li aveva visti baciare qualche settimana prima, quando tornò prima dal lavoro, e diede di matto, cacciando Ian subito di casa urlandogli cose come “mio figlio non è come te”, dio Ian odiava questo quartiere.  
L’unica cosa che prima lo rendeva tollerabile era l’avere Mickey a 2 minuti da casa sua, ma adesso, vorrebbe solo scappare, andare più lontano possibile e vedere dove cazzo era andato il suo migliore amico.  
Ian mentre ci pensava aveva delle lacrime che gli scendevano dalle guance.

————————————————————————————————————- 

Dopo una settimana Mickey e Iggy avevano saputo che il padre, probabilmente corrompendo il giudice, aveva vinto la causa, e oggi sarebbero tornati a casa.

Erano quasi sei ore che erano in pullman e Mickey non vedeva l’ora di andare a casa dei Gallagher e vedere il suo migliore amico, stava sorridendo al solo pensiero.

Quando arrivarono, bussarono alla porta di casa e videro che fu Mandy ad aprirla.  
“Mandy! Dio mi sei mancata cosi tanto” disse Mickey abbracciando la sua sorellina   
“Anche voi idioti, come state?” Disse Mandy staccandosi dall’abbraccio   
“Non bene” disse Iggy, prima di sorpassare Mandy e entrare in casa a posare la roba, Mickey e Mandy lo seguirono.  
“Che c’è che non va?” Disse Mandy confusa   
“Gli manca già la sua mammina” disse Mickey prendendo in giro il fratello   
“Vaffanculo Mickey” disse Iggy prima di entrare in camera sbattendo la porta   
Mandy era ancora più confusa  
“Gli piaceva molto il posto” disse Mickey alzando le spalle, posando la valigia dentro   
“Dove sta papà?”   
“Non lo so, era qui dieci minuti fa”  
“Okay, devo andare, ci vediamo dopo” disse Mickey uscendo di fretta di casa.

———————————————————————————————

Mickey corse verso casa dei Gallaghers, bussando insistentemente la porta fino a quando Lip non aprì la porta.  
“Mickey! Che ci fai qui?” disse Lip scoccato  
“sono appena tornato, c’è Ian?” Disse Mickey ancora affannato dalla corsa  
“Si, sta sopra, entra” disse Lip entrando in casa   
“Ian scendi un attimo!” Lip urlò   
“Che c’è?” Ian rispose, anche lui urlando.  
“Scendi! Muoviti!” Disse Lip sorridendo   
Si sentì Ian che stava scendendo le scale “Giuro se mi hai chiamato per vedere di nuovo quel cazzo di documentario di ammaz”   
Prima di finire la frase Ian vide il suo migliore amico affianco a suo fratello che stava sorridendo come un ebete.  
“Mickey” Ian era sconvolto, non vedeva Mickey da più di un anno e notò subito il nuovo taglio di capelli che aveva, i due centimetri in più e, sopratutto, i suoi occhi azzurri.  
“Hey Gallagher” Mickey sorrise, vedendo il suo migliore amico, aveva una maglia verde stretta che accentuavano i suoi nuovi muscoli, aveva cambiato taglio di capelli, adesso li teneva indietro e a Mickey non dispiacevano per niente i suoi cambiamenti.  
Quando Ian scese per le scale, Mickey si avvicinò pronto ad abbracciarlo, ma Ian, con sguardo infuriato, gli diede un pugno sulla spalla.  
“Non me ne andrò da nessuna parte eh?! Dove cazzo sei stato? Un ANNO Mickey! Un fottuto ANNO!” Disse Ian incazzato   
Lip vide la scena, quasi ridendo, così decise di andare di sopra, volendo evitare quel dramma.  
“Servizi sociali!” Urlò Mickey   
Ian si immobilizzò “cosa?”  
“Mio padre, l’anno scorso, ha chiamato gli assistenti sociali dicendo che eravamo messi in condizioni pessime perché doveva andare in Messico a lavorare per un cartello, hanno portato me e Iggy in una periferia sconosciuta da una signora, di cui sono sicuro che Iggy amava e Mandy a tre ore da qui.” Disse Mickey tutto di un fiato per non farsi interrompere da Ian.  
“perchè non mi hai detto che te ne saresti andato?” Disse Ian con faccia triste.  
“perchè quello stronzo di mio padre ci ha portato via quella notte, non lo sapevo” Disse Mickey guardando Ian negli occhi.   
Ian guardò Mickey, sentendosi così stupido.  
“Perchè pensavi che non te lo avrei detto Ian?” Disse mickey confuso   
“pensavo che non avessi preso bene la storia del coming out” disse Ian quasi sussurrando.  
Mickey iniziò a ridere “non sei serio”, ma vide che Ian non stava ridendo con lui.  
“Aspetta, sei serio? Cazzo Ian pensavo che avessimo chiarito già la questione quella sera!”  
“Scusa se ho dubitato di te Mick” disse Ian abbassando la testa   
“Hey, non ti devi scusare, è stato un anno difficile, non ti biasimo” disse Mickey prima di abbracciare Ian  
“Mi sei mancato Mickey” disse Ian stringendo la presa attorno al suo migliore amico   
“anche tu Gallagher”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, grazie per continuare a leggere, ci tengo tantissimo a questa storia e sono contenta che vi interessi.  
> Lasciate commenti o kudos se volete!  
> Ci vediamo mercoledì ♥


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 13 anni.

Era il terzo anno di scuola media, Ian e Mickey erano finalmente di nuovo compagni di banco, visto che, fortunatamente, l’anno scorso Mickey non ha perso l’anno, grazie alla signora Taylor che lo costrinse ad andare a scuola ogni giorno, Ian ne era davvero felice.

Si sedettero e stavano parlando quando furono interrotti dalla voce, secondo Mickey molto fastidiosa, di Amanda Grey, la loro nuova compagna di classe.

“Ciao ragazzi! Stasera ci sarà una festa a casa mia, ci siete?”  
Prima che Ian potesse rispondere sentì la voce del suo migliore amico “ci sarà dell’alcool?” Chiese con un sopracciglio alzato.  
La ragazza era quasi intimorita da Mickey, come il resto della loro classe, l’unica persona con cui Mickey non faceva lo stronzo era Ian, e ad entrambi andava bene.  
“sisi, certo” disse Amanda cercando di non balbettare   
“ci saremo” disse Mickey facendo l’occhiolino ad Ian   
“fantastico! Dopo vi mando un messaggio con l’indirizzo allora” disse Amanda sorridendo   
“va bene grazie” rispose Ian, ricambiando il sorriso,   
prima che Amanda tornò al suo posto.

“Dio Gallagher perché devi essere così gentile con tutti” disse Mickey lamentandosi.  
Ian alzò gli occhi al cielo “Sei tu che sei sempre così antipatico, inoltre, Amanda è completamente persa di te” disse Ian sorridendo.  
“Ma che cazzo dici?” Disse Mickey incazzandosi   
“dai Mickey, è una bella ragazza, perché non ci provi?” Disse Ian alzando un sopracciglio  
“non è il mio tipo” disse Mickey scrollando le spalle.   
“nessuna è mai il tuo tipo! Cristo come sei complicato” disse Ian esasperato.  
“mi dispiace se non sono un macchina del sesso come te Gallagher, a proposito, come sta Roger?” disse Mickey ridendo.  
“abbassa la voce deficiente!” Ian diede un pugno a Mickey sulla spalla.   
Mickey rise più forte.   
“e poi non abbiamo fatto niente lo sai!” Disse Ian a Mickey sussurrando.  
Mickey si sentì sollevato da quelle parole, anche se non erano cazzi suoi.  
L’insegnate entrò il classe e Ian si mise subito ad ascoltarla, Mickey alzò gli occhi al cielo per il comportamento del suo amico.  
Tutto era tornato alla normalità.

—————————————————————————————————————

Ian era a casa sua con Mickey, si stavano preparando per la festa, e il ragazzo dei capelli rossi non potè evitare di osservare il fisico di Mickey in boxer, mentre si provava della roba che aveva portato da casa.  
Facendo baseball Ian poteva notare i cambiamenti sia del suo corpo, che di quelli del suo amico, e di certo non era una brutta vista.

Ian fu riportato alla realtà quando gli arrivò una scarpa addosso.  
“Gallagher ma che cazzo! Ti sto chiamando da tre ore!” Disse Mickey urlando al suo amico   
“scusami ero distratto” disse Ian scrollando le spalle   
“si ho notato” Mickey alzò gli occhi   
“allora come sto?” Mickey aveva un paio di jeans neri con una camicia dello stesso colore,   
Ian lo guardò incantato e cercò di rispondere con un “stai bene”   
“cosa?” Mickey non aveva capito cosa il suo amico avesse detto, visto che lo aveva quasi sussurrato.  
“ho detto che stai bene” Ian ripetè.  
“okay, adesso tocca a te rosso” disse Mickey stendendosi sul letto con le mani dietro la testa.

———————————————————————————————————————

Arrivarono alla festa un’ora in ritardo visto che Ian era troppo indeciso sul cosa mettere, e dopo i vari lamenti di Mickey, finalmente optò per una camicia blu con un jeans chiaro.  
Bussarono alla porta della casa di Amanda, e per sfortuna di Mickey, fu lei ad aprire la porta.  
“Ciao, entrate pure !” Disse la ragazza, appena li vide   
“il cibo e la roba da bere sono in fondo a destra in cucina, servitevi pure” disse lei sorridendo, secondo Ian, spudoratamente a Mickey.  
Ian la ringraziò e Mickey andò in cucina senza dire niente.  
Ian accennò un sorriso, ridendo al comportamento del suo amico con tutte le ragazze che ci provavano con lui.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Dopo due ore, la situazione era degenerata, la maggior parte dei ragazzi, compresi Mickey e Ian, erano completamente ubriachi, c’era una musica altissima e c’erano fin troppe lingue in altre bocche, Mickey storse il naso alla vista del bacio di Adam e Alice.

Si girò e vide Ian, anche lui ubriaco marcio, che ballava con Roger, provando un senso di gelosia, certo Ian era il suo migliore amico, ma non per questo doveva stare con Mickey tutto il tempo.  
E allora perché lo faceva stare così male vedere Ian che stava vicino ad un altro?  
Bevve il bicchiere pieno di vodka liscia, mischiata con della redbull.   
Decise di andare da Amanda, chiedendole di ballare, e la ragazza ne era più che felice, soprattutto perché appena si mossero, partì un lento.  
“non è possibile” Mickey pensò alzando gli occhi.   
Amanda si strinse a Mickey andando a tempo della musica, e Mickey vide lo sguardo di Ian su di lui, che adesso era seduto sul divano da solo, e notò gli occhi pieni di lacrime di Ian.  
Mickey si staccò subito da Amanda e andò da Ian.  
“Che è successo?” Disse Mickey mettendosi davanti ad Ian.   
Ian si alzò dal divano e gli fece segno di seguirlo nel bagno, quando entrarono, Ian sbatte la porta forte.  
“Quello stronzo di Roger! Dio lo odio! Appena è partito il lento mi stavo avvicinando e lui mi ha spinto via!” Ian stava piangendo.  
“Hey Hey” disse Mickey, mettendo le mani attorno la testa di Ian.  
“Roger è un coglione, non pensarci, Non ti merita , okay?”   
“o forse sono io! Forse io non merito nessuno! Guardami Mick, sono un cazzo di “  
Prima che Ian potesse finire di parlare, Mickey appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, zittendolo.  
Ian sussultò nel bacio, ma non si staccò, anzi, ricambiò, mettendo la mano dietro di Mickey per avvicinarlo.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta del bagno e si staccarono subito, uscendo velocemente dal bagno.

——————————————————————————————————————

Era sabato, la mattina dopo la festa e Ian si svegliò e sentì un peso sulla spalla, si girò e vide Mickey, che stava ancora dormendo.  
Cercò di alzarsi per andare in bagno, ma questo movimento fece svegliare Mickey che sussurrò un “Buongiorno”   
“Giorno”  
“dio la mia testa sta scoppiando” disse Ian stropicciandosi gli occhi   
“si, anche la mia” disse Mickey, per poi sbadigliare   
Ian andò in bagno e si guardò allo specchio, schiaffeggiandosi alla faccia ricordandosi cosa aveva fatto ieri.  
Mickey intanto vagava nella stanza di Ian, chiedendosi perché cazzo ieri sera aveva baciato il suo migliore amico, dio era un coglione.  
Mickey aveva sempre pensato che forse, poiché non gli era mai interessato una ragazza, potesse piacergli altro.  
Soprattutto quando pensava ad Ian, c’era una grande possibilità, ma una cosa era pensare a come sarebbe baciare il tuo migliore amico, e una cosa è farlo davvero!   
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri pensava a come rimandare al più possibile questa conversazione, anche perché con una sbronza in atto, non era proprio il momento adatto, soprattutto se intanto, pensava a cosa avrebbe fatto suo padre, se mai lo scoprisse, Mickey rabbrividì al solo pensiero.  
Anche se Mickey voleva davvero baciare altre volte Ian, il solo pensiero di suo padre che lo avrebbe letteralmente ucciso, e che avrebbe fatto del male ad Ian, gli faceva togliere dalla mente ogni pensiero su cosa avrebbe voluto fare con Ian.  
Così Mickey decise che avrebbe fatto finta di nulla.  
Ian tornò dal bagno, ancora pensando a cosa dire in merito alla notte predente, e si trovò di faccia Mickey, che si spostò velocemente.  
E se il suo migliore amico non si ricordasse della notte precedente? In fondo erano entrambi molto ubriachi, forse Mickey si era dimenticato del bacio.  
Ian, visto che non era sicuro di cosa Mickey si ricordasse, cercò fare delle domande innocue.

“Quindi ieri sera ti sei divertito?” Chiese Ian facendo l’indifferente   
Mickey quando sentì quella domanda, perse un battito, cazzo, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?  
“Non mi ricordo molto, però Amanda sicuro mi tormenterà a scuola” disse Mickey, anche solo pronunciare quel nome gli faceva salire il vomito.  
Ian fece finta di ridere, sconsolato dalla risposta, cazzo, questo era fin troppo imbarazzante.

—————————————————————————————————————

Dopo che Mickey era tornato a casa, Ian andò giù in cucina per aiutare Fiona a cucinare, sentirono qualcuno alla porta bussare, così Fiona andò ad aprire, sgranando gli occhi alla vista della persona che aveva davanti: Monica.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” Disse Fiona ancora sconvolta   
“Volevo salutarvi! Mi siete mancati” disse Monica cercando di entrare in casa, Fiona la bloccò sulla soglia della porta.  
Ian decise di alzarsi per vedere dove fosse finita sua sorella e si bloccò alla vista della madre.  
“dai Fiona fammi entrare!” Disse Monica insistendo.  
Fiona decise di non combattere, anche perché di mattina non ne aveva la forza.  
Monica entrando vide Ian “Piccolo! Vieni qui! Mi sei mancato!” Disse Monica allargando le braccia   
Ian si avvicinò, ricambiando l’abbraccio, staccandosi dopo poco   
“cosa ci fai qui?” Disse il rosso   
“devo parlare con vostro padre, devo fargli firmare le carte del divorzio, voglio sposarmi con il mio ragazzo” disse Monica sorridendo   
“fagli le condoglianze” ecco, Frank era arrivato, perfetto, sarebbe stata una fantastica mattinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiornamento anticipato 😊  
> Lasciate commenti e kudos mi raccomando 💕  
> Ci vediamo domenica!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo pubblicato prima perché I Gallavich hanno vinto la top 30 delle migliori ship 🥰
> 
> Ian e Mickey hanno 14 anni.

“Quindi come va con Angie ?” Chiese Ian a Mickey mentre entrarono in classe.  
Erano passati tre mesi da quando erano al primo anno di liceo e le cose stavano andando piuttosto bene, scolasticamente parlando, per il resto, era tutto un casino.  
“Non lo so amico, la vedo qualche volta”.  
Era passato quasi un anno dall’incidente della festa di Amanda.  
Mickey odiava uscire con quella ragazza ma era una buona copertura, dopo il bacio con Ian tutto era cambiato, il ragazzo dai capelli neri guardava fin troppo spesso Ian in classe, concentrandosi sopratutto sulle sua labbra, poi pensava a Terry e all’ultima volta che mandò all’ospedale un ragazzo gay, così scuoteva la testa e cercava di pensare ad altro, anche se era fottutamente difficile.  
“buon per te” Ian provava un profondo senso di gelosia ogni volta che nominava Angie, ma non poteva evitare di parlarne per sempre.  
Mickey scosse le spalle  
“e con Roger?”  
“l’ho lasciato” Disse Ian scrollando le spalle.  
“ben fatto amico” disse Mickey facendo l’occhiolino ad Ian.  
“si, troverò qualcuno migliore”  
Ian aveva parlato con Roger qualche giorno dopo la festa, il ragazzo si scusò di aver reagito così male alla festa, ma Ian, di quella sera, aveva in mente completamente un ricordo diverso, quindi Ian gli disse che non voleva più vederlo non tanto per il suo comportamento, ma perché non riusciva a togliersi Mickey e le sue labbra da quella sera, cazzo era un incubo.  
“ne sono sicuro”  
“allora, sei carico per oggi?” disse Ian elettrizzato  
Oggi avevano una partita di baseball molto importante, se avessero vinto sarebbero arrivati alle semifinali.  
“non vedo l’ora” disse Mickey sorridendo al suo migliore amico.

————————————————————————————————————-

Dopo l’ultimo punto segnato da Ian, regalando così la vittoria alla squadra, tutto il team rimase a festeggiare sul campo, c’erano birre ovunque e i loro compagni di squadra alzarono più volte Ian, facendo ridere Mickey poiché il rosso non si fidava per niente dei suoi compagni.  
Dopo un pò, rimasero solo Ian e Mickey che andarono sotto le gradinate per riprendersi prima di tornare a casa , perché se Fiona li avesse visti in quello stato, li avrebbe uccisi. “Oggi è stato divertente” disse Ian sorridendo a Mickey  
“Sì, forse dovrei andare da Angie, voleva sapere come era andata” il sorriso dalla faccia di Ian si tolse subito  
Mickey notò che il suo amico non ne era così felice.  
“beh dai, posso anche dirglielo domani” disse Mickey poggiando la mano sulla spalla di Ian  
“come vuoi” disse Ian, poggiando anche lui la sua mano sulla spalla di Mickey facendo ridere entrambi  
“Dio sei un coglione”  
“Sì lo so, ancora non so perché mi stai vicino Milkovich, te ne saresti dovuto accorgere da taaanto tempo”  
“Oh ma lo so bene che lo sei gallagher” Disse mickey spostando la mano.  
“E allora perché sei ancora qui se sai che sono un coglione?” Disse ian guardando negli occhi Mickey  
“Perché non riesco ad allontanarmi da te” Mickey lo disse quasi sussurrando, leccandosi il labbro inferiore.  
Ian guardò attentamente quel movimento prima di rispondere.  
“Neanche io” disse Ian prima di attaccare le sue labbra con quelle di Mickey, il ragazzo dai capelli neri poggia la mano dietro la testa di Ian per avvicinarsi il più possibile, aprendo leggermente la bocca, consentendo ad Ian di infilare la lingua, Mickey ricambiò. Quel bacio era bagnato, bisognoso e sopratutto pieno di speranza.

——————————————————————————————————————

Ian e Mickey era tornati a casa Gallagher, e stranamente in casa non c’era nessuno, perciò approfittarono per mettersi sul divano, continuando a baciarsi.  
Ian si staccò dal bacio, poggiando le sue labbra sul collo di Mickey, lasciando piccoli baci bagnati, facendo gemere Mickey  
“Dio Gallagher, ci sai fare con quelle labbra” disse Mickey sorridendo  
Ian alzò la testa, sistemandosi vicino al ragazzo dai capelli neri “solo per te” facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Mickey stava visibilmente arrossendo. “Ti odio”  
“Quel lamento di prima diceva il contrario” disse Ian con un sorrisetto  
“Dovremo parlare di questo” disse Mickey indicando con il dito loro due  
“Già” Ian poggiò la testa indietro sul divano.  
“Sono serio, Ian, tipo mio padre, se venisse a saperlo mi ucciderebbe” disse Mickey con sguardo preoccupato  
Ian avvicinò a lui, poggiando entrambe le mani sulle guance di Mickey  
“Hey, lo sono anche io, non sono cosa sia, ma non voglio rinunciarci, e tuo padre può andare a farsi fottere per quanto mi riguarda, dobbiamo solo stare attenti se è nelle vicinanze, non permetterò che ti faccia del male, okay?”  
Mickey annuì la testa, e Ian tirò un piccolo sorriso, prima di lasciare un piccolo bacio sulle labbra di Mickey.  
“Quindi suppongo che devo dire ad Angie che è finita fra di noi” disse Mickey sorridendo “Grazie a Dio, la odiavo” disse Ian ricambiando il sorriso del suo amico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per il supporto, mettete like e commenti.  
> Ci vediamo domenica💓


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 14 anni

Erano passati due mesi dal bacio sotto le gradinate di Ian e Mickey e le cose non potevano andare meglio,  
Terry era stato arrestato perché qualcuno con cui lavorava nel cartello, testimoniò contro dopo essersi pentito, perciò dopo un lungo processo, Terry fu incarcerato per due anni.  
Mickey era completamente in paradiso da quando vide il padre preso di forza da due poliziotti, lottando fin quando non ebbe addosso le manette.  
Lui e Ian passavano quasi ogni giorno a casa dei Milkovich, passavano la giornata a vedere film, studiare sotto obbligo di Ian e, soprattutto, a baciarsi.

Era quasi ora di cena e avevano finito di studiare, così si stesero sul letto e Mickey posò le sue labbra su quelle di Ian.  
Ian si staccò dopo poco senza fiato “Ti devo parlare” disse con tono serio mentre si sedeva  
“Cosa c’è?” disse Mickey alzandosi  
“Tu mi piaci tanto e volevo sapere se tu ti sentivi allo stesso modo o se stai vedendo altre persone” Mickey fu sorpreso da quella domanda  
“Non sto vedendo nessuno al momento, lo sai, che cazzo di domanda è Ian?”  
“Questo significa che siamo esclusivi?” disse Ian curioso  
“Esclusivi? Che cazzo significa?” disse Mickey confuso  
Ian era frustato “Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?!” Forse lo disse un po troppo forte  
Mickey sorrise “pensavo che già lo fossi”  
Ian lo guardò confuso “cosa?”  
Mickey sbuffò “Sai, tre settimane fa, quando eravamo alla festa di Alice, Roger ti aveva chiesto se volessi andare a casa sua e tu gli avevi detto di essere impegnato”  
“Tu st-stavi ascoltando?” Disse Ian sorpreso  
“Per rispondere alla tua domanda, Si Ian, anche io sono già impegnato” disse Mickey sorridendo  
Ian lo baciò, mormorando “mhh, il mio ragazzo” “statti zitto e baciami” mormorò Mickey, sorridendo nel bacio.  
Si stesero sul letto e Mickey infilò la lingua nella bocca di Ian, approfondendo il bacio, il rosso si mise sopra Mickey per poi intrecciare le loro lingue, era un bacio bagnato e incasinato.  
Ian si staccò dal bacio, passando la sua lingua sul collo del ragazzo dai capelli neri “Ian”  
Il rosso continuò, mordicchiando e succhiando un punto preciso, Mickey gemette, muovendo il bacino in alto, Ian mugolò, sentendo Mickey che iniziava a indurirsi sotto di lui  
“Oggi dovremo provare qualcosa di nuovo” disse Ian con un sorrisetto,  
“Si, sicuro” rispose Mickey, quasi imbarazzato della sua erezione  
“togliti la maglietta” Ian ordinò  
Mickey annuì e si tolse in fretta quell’indumento  
Ian fissò attentamente il corpo di Mickey, tornò a leccare il suo collo, poi scese più giù, toccando con la lingua un suo capezzolo, Mickey rabbrividì a quella nuova sensazione, Ian girò la lingua sopra lentamente, facendo lo stesso anche con l’altro capezzolo, Mickey era completamente duro adesso e Ian poteva sentirlo, iniziò a muovere avanti e indietro i suoi fianchi, fregandosi contro l’erezione di Mickey, che in risposta gemette, cazzo stava scoppiando.  
Ian continuò quel movimento, sentendo le loro erezioni sotto i pantaloni che si incontravano ad ogni spinta in avanti del rosso, Mickey si mosse per incontrare Ian e il rosso cacciò un gemito, continuarono finché non vennero entrambi nei loro pantaloni.  
Ian scese da sopra Mickey e si mise affianco a lui  
Mickey lo guardò e gli disse “mi piaci tanto anche tu Gallagher” prima di alzarsi per andare a pulirsi  
Ian stava sorridendo come un ebete.

—————————————————————————————————————

Quando Ian tornò a casa, vide Fiona e Frank discutere nel salotto, mentre c’era anche Monica, che non vedeva da quando aveva annunciato di essere incinta di Frank, di nuovo.  
Aveva in braccio un bambino, che era… nero? Ian era molto confuso  
“Lei si stava per sposare Frank! E tu l’hai messa incinta! Non sarà anche questo un mio cazzo di problema! Ve ne dovete andare!” Disse Fiona urlando al padre  
“È anche tuo fratello! E lui e Monica resteranno qui, non puoi farci niente Fiona, questa è la mia casa, decido Io!” Disse Frank, rispondendo a Fiona  
Ian decise di voler evitare di sentire ancora quella discussione e salì sopra in camera, vedendo Lip steso nel suo letto  
“Hey come va?” Disse Ian entrando in camera.  
Lip si alzò e prese qualcosa da un cassetto.  
“Hey, puoi crederci che quel bambino è davvero di Frank?” Disse Lip ridendo, cacciando dell’erba.  
“Che cazzo” disse Ian sedendosi sul letto, suo fratello si mise vicino a lui, accedendo una canna  
“Si, ha fatto il test della paternità, 99,6% di quel figlio di puttana” disse Lip passando la canna a suo fratello,  
“Beh, mi dispiace per lui, è un Gallagher” disse Ian facendo un tiro  
“Già, non sa cosa gli aspetta” rispose Lip sorridendo, Ian rise, facendo un altro tiro  
“Sai come si chiama?”  
“Liam”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, grazie per continuare a leggere, ci tengo tantissimo a questa storia e sono contenta che vi interessi.  
> Lasciate commenti o kudos se volete!  
> Ci vediamo domenica ! ♥


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 15 anni

Mickey si svegliò con l’immagine di Ian che gli stava accarezzando la gamba,   
“Che stai facendo?” Disse Mickey sbadigliando.  
Ian era andato a dormire per tutta la settimana da Mickey, visto che casa sua era sempre piena di bambini ovunque.  
Ian non aveva ancora fatto coming out con la sua famiglia, e di certo Mickey non poteva dire a nessuno di lui e Ian, anche se suo padre era ancora in prigione e gli mancava da scontare ancora un anno, non poteva rischiare.   
“Mh, Niente di che, sto solo toccando il mio ragazzo” disse Ian sorridendo, mentre stringeva la presa sulla gamba di Mickey.  
“Dio, adori proprio vero questa etichetta?” Disse Mickey ricambiando il sorriso   
Ian avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio di Mickey, sussurrando “non ne hai idea”   
Mickey rabbrividì, girando la testa per baciare Ian, che prontamente ricambiò.  
Ian guardò la sveglia, notando quanto fosse tardi e si staccò dal bacio.  
“Dobbiamo andare o perderemo il pullman”  
Mickey alzò gli occhi “il mio ragazzo è un secchione”  
Ian sorrise “aw, allora piace anche a te questo nomignolo”  
“Statti zitto rosso” 

—————————————————————————————————————

Il secondo anno di liceo era iniziato abbastanza bene, Mickey si iscrisse ad un corso di arte dopo che Ian lo aveva convinto, dicendogli di quanto fosse bravo, cosa su cui Ian non aveva per niente torto, certo, il rosso era di parte poiché il 70% dei disegni di Mickey, erano su di lui , ma Ian vedeva il talento del suo ragazzo.

Ian invece, secchione com’era, decise di iscriversi a letteratura classica, cosa che fece aumentare a dismisura le battute di Mickey su di lui.

Ian era in classe ascoltando la lezione su Charlotte Brontë, scrittrice un po’ troppo drammatica secondo il rosso, chi cazzo mai scriverebbe su una donna che completamente pazza, gelosa del quasi ex-marito, incendierebbe la sua casa, in cui alla fine, l’unica a restarci secca è stata lei?! Fottutamente strano.

Ian fu interrotto da sui pensieri, quando qualcuno aprì la porta dopo aver bussato, rivelando la figura di Mandy, che era visibilmente scossa  
“Mi scusi Signora Johnson, può uscire un attimo Ian?”  
La professoressa annuì e Ian scattò, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui  
“Che è successo?” Chiese Ian preoccupato dalla faccia di Mandy  
“Quel deficiente di Mickey è stato arrestato con Iggy” Ian sgranò gli occhi  
“Perchè? Che cazzo hanno fatto?”  
“Iggy lo ha convinto a fare un lavoro con lui e sono stati beccati”  
“E adesso?”“Stano in cella, domani ci sarà il processo, dio sono due coglioni”  
“posso andare a vederlo?”  
“si, ma l’orario di visita finisce due ore”  
“significa che mi devo muovere allora” 

————————————————————————————————————-

Mickey era steso sulla brandina , il riformatorio faceva più schifo di quanto avesse immaginato, pensava a quanto fosse stato stupido ad aiutare Iggy, andando con lui in quella macchina rubata.  
Iggy gli aveva detto che era una consegna facile, e che dopo sarebbero tornati con un pullman, non si aspettava di certo che la ruota della macchina si bucasse, attirando l’attenzione di due poliziotti, mentre Iggy cercava la ruota di scorta sudando freddo.  
Si, suo fratello era un coglione.

Sentì qualcuno aprire la sua cella e scattò in piedi “Milkovich, hai una visita”   
L’ultima persona che si aspettasse di vedere era Ian, che aveva un espressione molto arrabbiata, perfetto, era fottuto.  
Mickey si sedette, prendendo il telefono, prima che potesse aprire bocca, Ian iniziò ad urlare.  
“MA CHE CAZZO MICKEY?” Tutti si girarono verso Ian  
“Calmati Gallagher” disse Mickey , dopo che persone si erano rigirate, tornando alle proprie conversazioni.  
“dovrei calmarmi? Stai scherzando? Tua sorella viene in classe, dicendomi che il mio fottuto ragazzo è stato arrestato, e io dovrei calmarmi?” Disse Ian arrabbiato  
“Senti mi dispiace, quel coglione di Iggy mi ha coinvolto, lo so che è stata una mossa del cazzo” disse Mickey scusandosi   
Ian sbuffò   
“Domani a che ora c’è il processo?”  
“Non lo so ancora” disse Mickey, che era visibilmente preoccupato   
“Hey, andrà bene, forse tuo fratello si inventerà qualcosa e domani sarai fuori” disse Ian cercando di rassicurare il suo ragazzo   
“stiamo parlando di mio fratello Iggy? Lo stesso coglione che mi ha fatto finire qui dentro?”   
Ian rise “Di certo non è l’unico coglione della famiglia”  
“vero, mi ero dimenticato di Colin” disse Mickey ridendo  
Ian rise insieme a Mickey, ripetendogli quanto fosse stato stupido,   
Mickey non potè biasimarlo.

———————————————————————————————————

Ian era a tavola con i suoi fratelli, mangiò silenziosamente, ancora scosso dal vedere Mickey dietro quel vetro.  
Fiona si accorse che qualcosa non andava,   
“Ian, tutto bene?”   
Ian alzò la testa, scuotendo la testa  
“No, quel coglione di Mickey è stato arrestato e domani devo andare al processo”  
“Beh, essendo un Milkovich, mi sembra strano che questa fosse la prima volta ” disse Lip, ridendo   
Ian ringhiò “statti zitto”  
“dai Ian, andrà tutto bene, forse si farà solo qualche mese” disse Fiona cercando di calmarlo   
“si Ian , e poi perché ti preoccupi cosi tanto? Non sei mica il suo ragazzo” disse Lip prima di mangiare un’altra aletta di pollo   
“E invece lo sono cazzo” urlò Ian , alzandosi da tavola, pentendosi subito di aver aperto bocca.  
I Gallagher interruppero cosa stavano facendo, guardando Ian.  
“che cosa?” Disse Lip sconvolto   
“ah che cazzo, si, io e Mickey stiamo insieme” disse Ian scrollando le spalle   
“Sei gay?” Disse Carl, inclinando la testa   
“Si”  
“Da quanto tempo lo sai?” Disse Lip alzandosi, per andare vicino al fratello   
“Da quando avevo 10 anni” disse Ian quasi sussurrando  
“Hey, va bene, cazzo, lo sapevi da tutto questo tempo e non hai detto niente, sei uno tosto” disse Lip, abbracciando il fratello   
Gli altri Gallagher si unirono all’abbraccio, facendo sentire Ian al sicuro.  
Quando si staccarono dall’abbraccio, i fratelli tornarono a tavola, tranne Fiona che si sedette sul divano, Ian si sedette affianco a lei.  
“Perché non hai detto niente?” Disse Ian guardando Fiona   
“Perché già lo sapevo”

———————————————————————————————————————

Dopo che Fiona raccontò ad Ian di quel giorno in cui, tornò dal lavoro, vedendo lui e Mickey che si stavano baciando sul divano, decidendo così di entrare dalla cucina, facendo finta di niente, Ian era sollevato.  
Era contento di aver fatto coming out alla sua famiglia, certo adesso sapevano anche che stava insieme a Mickey, cosa che al ragazzo dai capelli neri non avrebbe fatto per niente piacere, ma Ian si sentiva libero.

Era appena arrivato in tribunale, aspettando Mandy all’ingresso per entrare.  
Fortunatamente il processo era andato bene per Mickey, visto che Iggy lo aveva coperto, dicendo che il suo fratellino non sapeva che quella macchina fosse stata rubata, facendo cadere così le accuse contro Mickey.  
Per Iggy non andò altrettanto bene, visto che avrebbe dovuto scontare un anno, ma disse al fratello, prima di essere ammanettato, che sarebbe uscito dopo qualche mese per buona condotta, facendogli l’occhiolino.

————————————————————————————————————————

Dopo che Mickey, Ian e Mandy tornarono a casa Milkovich, i due ragazzi si chiusero nella camera di Mickey, come loro solito, ignorando completamente Mandy.  
Si stesero sul letto, distrutti dalle ultime 24 ore.

“Dio, mi era mancato questo letto” disse Mickey sorridendo   
“Ricordatelo la prossima volta che vuoi fare qualche cazzata simile” disse Ian ancora arrabbiato con il suo ragazzo   
“Non ci sarà una prossima volta” disse Mickey girandosi di lato, guardando negli occhi Ian  
“Non so perché ma ho paura a crederci” disse Ian alzando un sopracciglio   
“Ian, sono stato lì per una notte e ho pensato a quanto fossi stato deficiente”   
“beh, si lo sei stato” rispose Ian  
Mickey alzò gli occhi al cielo, “fammi finire” Ian annuì   
“Mi è sembrata una mossa così alla Terry, io vogli- cazzo, io voglio stare con te e non so forse andare in un fottuto college, non voglio finire come lui Ian” disse Mickey, mentre gli scorreva una lacrima sulla guancia.  
Ian si avvicinò, ma Mickey abbassò la testa   
“Hey, guardami” disse Ian sussurrando   
Mickey alzò la testa e Ian asciugò la lacrima sulla guancia di Mickey con il pollice   
“Sono fiero di te” dice Ian abbozzando un sorriso   
“Si?” Sussurrò Mickey   
“Si, vieni qui” Ian tirò Mickey in un abbraccio, il ragazzo dai capelli neri ricambiò subito   
“Mi sei mancato” sussurrò Mickey nell’orecchio di Ian   
Ian si stacco dall’abbraccio per poterlo baciare, mormorando “Anche tu”  
Mickey approfondì il bacio, facendo toccare le loro lingue, Ian succhiò il labbro inferiore Mickey, che in risposta gemette.  
Ian alzò la maglia di Mickey, esponendo il suo busto, strinse un capezzolo tra le dita e Mickey gemette più forte   
“che stai facendo?”   
Ian rispose beccando le labbra di Mickey   
“voglio farti stare bene”, continuando il suo lavoro.  
Il rosso passò all’altro capezzolo, poi le sue mani scesero più giù, fermandosi ai pantaloni di Mickey   
“toglili” ordinò Ian, Mickey annuì, sfilandosi velocemente i pantaloni.

Mickey adesso era in boxer e Ian iniziò a passare una mano sul tessuto sottile, sentendo Mickey indurirsi   
“Cazzo” gemette Mickey, spingendo in avanti i fianchi.

Ian ghignò, continuando a muovere la mano su e giù, stringendo delicatamente la presa,   
Mickey piagnucolò   
“Ti prego Ian fai qualcosa”  
Ian ascoltò il suo ragazzo, abbassò i boxer di Mickey, esponendo il suo cazzo, ormai completamente duro, dio Ian lo adorava già.  
Il rosso passò delicatamente la mano sul cazzo di Mickey, iniziando a muovere su e giù, stringendo man mano la presa, Mickey gemeva soltanto, incapace di parlare, sentendo quella nuova sensazione.  
Certo, si era masturbato, ma essere toccato da Ian era diverso, era più delicato e vedere la sua faccia concentrata nel dargli piacere era molto meglio.  
“Sono vicino” disse Mickey sussurrando.   
Ian velocizzò i movimenti della sua mano, sfregando con la punta con il suo pollice, quello fu il culmine per Mickey, che piagnucolò mentre si riversava nella mano di Ian.  
Ian gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra prima di andare in bagno e lavarsi le mani,  
Intanto Mickey si stese sul letto sussurrando   
“wow”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, grazie per continuare a leggere, ci tengo tantissimo a questa storia e sono contenta che vi interessi.  
> Lasciate commenti o kudos se volete!  
> Ci vediamo mercoledì ! ♥


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 15 anni

Era il 9 maggio, un sabato molto caldo, e Mickey si era svegliato prestissimo per andare a casa di Ian per essere il primo a fargli gli auguri, cosa molto complicata visto che avrebbe dovuto precedere gli altri cinque in casa Gallagher, ma ci voleva provare, aprì la porta, ma si trovò davanti la figura di Ian.  
“Hey, scusa, a casa stavano tutti dormendo e volevo passare la mattina con te” disse il rosso sorridendo  
“Mickey abbracciò di getto Ian, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio “Tanti auguri”  
“Grazie baby”  
Mickey si staccò dall’abbraccio “la smetterai mai di chiamarmi così?”   
“Mh, fammici pensare, No” rispose Ian sorridendo, entrando in casa Milkovich   
Mickey lo seguì “sei odioso”  
“e comunque a letto non ti dispiace quel nomignolo” disse Ian facendogli l’occhiolino   
Mickey arrossì “stai zitto”

—————————————————————————————————————

Ian tornò a casa, sommerso dall’abbraccio dei suoi fratelli che gli facevano gli auguri,   
Fiona aveva preparato per pranzo una lasagna, che secondo i suoi fratelli, non era buonissima ma apprezzarono l’impegno, soprattutto Ian che era felicissimo, anche se era già pieno poiché aveva fatto a casa di Mickey molti pancake con lo sciroppo d’acero, che secondo il suo ragazzo, sono la cosa migliore mai inventata.

Lip regalò ad Ian un telefono che aveva trovato in caffetteria, Ian sorrise al fratello, che gli insegnò come usarlo, quello stronzo era un fottuto genio.

Dopo aver capito come si mandassero i messaggi, provò a contattare Mickey, fortunatamente si ricordava il suo numero, per tutte le volte che lo aveva chiamato dal telefono di casa di V.

Ian: Hey, sono Ian 

Mickey: Gallagher, hai finalmente comprato un telefono eh? 

Ian: regalo di compleanno 😌

Mickey: wow, hai già imparato ad usare le emoji, impressionante 👀

Ian: sono uno che impara in fretta 😉

Mickey: oh no, non quella 🙄

Ian: allora da adesso sarà la mia emoji preferita 😉

Mickey: aiutatemi 

Ian: ha ha, comunque stasera ci sei? Possiamo Vedere un film qui

Mickey: non posso, Mandy mi ha chiesto di accompagnarla non so dove 

Ian: ah okay, allora ci sentiamo domani 

Mickey: si, ciao. 

Ian chiuse il telefono, stranito dal comportamento di Mickey, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto fare quella sera, visto che l’avrebbe passata senza il suo ragazzo, che palle.

—————————————————————————————————————

Mickey si pentì di come aveva risposto a Ian, ma doveva muoversi essendo già in ritardo, aveva chiesto a Fiona una mano per organizzare una cena ad Ian, cercando di far collaborare anche Lip, che lo avrebbe portato lì, stava sudando freddo, voleva che fosse tutto perfetto.

Si sistemò meglio la camicia e iniziò a preparare la tavola, dio era diventato un tipo romantico, non ci poteva credere.

—————————————————————————————————————

Ian era steso sul letto, stando con il telefono in mano, aspettando in vano un messaggio di Mickey,   
Lip sorrise quando entrò in camera e lo vide, “Hey, preparati stasera usciamo”

Ian si girò verso Lip “ non ne ho voglia”

Lip andò vicino a suo fratello “ fattela venire, scendiamo fra 10 minuti, vestiti bene”

Ian roteò gli occhi, prima di alzarsi dal letto, cercando qualcosa da mettere, anche se non era in vena di festeggiare.

————————————————————————————————

Lip e Ian stavano girando da dieci minuti, cercando un locale che secondo Lip si era aperto da poco ed era abbastanza nascosto, piuttosto strano secondo Ian   
Si trovarono davanti un edificio abbandonato “Eccoci!” Esclamò Lip, come se si volesse far sentire da qualcuno, mentre saliva le scale   
“Lip, non vorrei deludere le tue aspettative, ma penso che qui non c’è nessun locale” disse Ian alzando il sopracciglio, ma lo seguì   
Quando arrivarono al primo piano, Lip si fermò   
“oh lo so bene” Lip fece un cenno con la testa   
Ian guardò avanti, vedendo Mickey, che aveva un pantalone ed una camicia nera e i capelli sistemati, portati all’indietro con un pò di gel, vicino ad un piccolo tavolo di legno con una candela al centro.  
Mickey sorrise quando incrociò lo sguardo di Ian, che ricambio immediatamente   
Lip alzò gli occhi al cielo “ dio siete patetici, ci vediamo domani ragazze” disse Lip prima di andarsene   
Ian lasciò stare il commento di Lip, dedicandosi a Mickey  
“Cos’è tutto questo?”  
“Un appuntamento Ian, duh”   
“Da quando Mickey Milkovich fa appuntamenti?” Disse Ian alzando il sopracciglio   
“Da quando ha incontrato un rosso arrogante” rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo   
Mickey si avvicinò al tavolo e Ian lo seguì, girandosi intorno.  
“Come hai trovato questo posto?”  
“Lo trovai qualche anno fa, stavo scappando da Terry e inciampai qui fuori, mi nascosi qui per tre ore e quando tornai a casa lo trovai addormentato ubriaco fradicio sul divano, da quel giorno è sempre stato il mio rifugio ” disse Mickey scrollando le spalle   
“Oh, mi dispiace” disse Ian facendo il broncio   
“Hey, ho organizzato tutto questo non per deprimerci sulle cazzate di mio padre, okay?” Disse Mickey avvicinandosi a Ian, mettendo le sue mani sulle guance di Ian  
“okay” Ian annuì, e Mickey premette le sue labbra su quelle di Ian per un piccolo bacio.  
Quando si staccarono, Ian guardò intorno, notando sul tavolo una tovaglia rossa e per fare luce c’erano delle candele di tutti i colori a terra sparse per tutto il piano  
“non ci credo che hai organizzato tutto questo per me” disse Ian con un sorriso sulle labbra   
“beh, preparati rosso, perché il meglio deve ancora venire”

———————————————————————————————————

Il loro appuntamento procedeva benissimo, Mickey aveva cucinato dei Mac and Cheese, buonissimi secondo Ian e aveva preso dei cupcake dalla pasticceria preferita di Ian, Mickey era soddisfatto di quello che aveva fatto per il suo ragazzo.  
“Grazie ancora per stasera è stato bellissimo” disse Ian appoggiandosi al tavolo, non notando di star posando la sua mano proprio vicino a quella di Mickey,   
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri lo notò, così prese la mano di Ian e la strinse leggermente,   
“Solo il meglio per il mio ragazzo” Ian sorrise  
Mickey spostò leggermente il braccio, facendo così cadere una forchetta sotto il tavolo, che Ian prontamente andò a recuperare, finendo sotto il tavolo, trovando l’utensile sotto una gamba di Mickey, Ian avvicinò la mano per prendere la forchetta, toccando per sbaglio il suo ragazzo vicino la gamba, Mickey rabbrividì a quel tocco, cosa che Ian vide, così decise di riprovare, provando a toccarlo un po più su, mentre era ancora sotto il tavolo.  
Mickey reagì allo stesso modo di prima “che cazzo stai facendo” abbassando la testa, trovandosi Ian in mezzo alle sue gambe   
Ian fece un sorrisetto “voglio ripagarti per la bella serata”  
Mickey non obbiettò, mentre vedeva Ian che gli slacciava i jeans.  
Ian strofinò la mano sopra il tessuto dei boxers, stringendo leggermente la presa sul cazzo di Mickey che era ormai diventato duro, e lo cacciò dai boxers   
“Mi eri mancato” disse Ian facendo un sorrisetto,   
Mickey rise leggermente, sopraffatto ormai dal piacere di avere la mano di Ian su lui.  
Il rosso attentamente passò la mano sul cazzo di Mickey, sfregando con il pollice la punta, Mickey gemette “vai più veloce”  
Ma Ian non lo ascoltò, anzi rallentò il movimento “non così in fretta devo provare una cosa”  
Mickey annuì, anche se era impaziente.  
Ian portò la mano alla base e aprì la bocca, facendo uscire la sua lingua, che portò alla punta del cazzo di Mickey,   
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri gemette forte “oh cazzo”  
Ian così continuò, facendo circolare la lingua lungo il cazzo,   
Mickey tremò “Ian sto per venire”  
Ian così, fece scivolare il cazzo di Mickey dentro la sua bocca, bombando la testa avanti e indietro, cercando di prenderlo tutto, facendo così toccare la punta con la sua gola, quello fu il culmine per Mickey, che gemette forte urlando “Iaaaan cazzo” mentre si riversava nella bocca del rosso, che inghiottì tutto.  
Ian recuperò la forchetta e si alzò da sotto al tavolo, Mickey guardava il suo ragazzo ancora stonato “e questo da dove esce fuori?”  
Ian sorrise, risendendosi “ultimamente sto vedendo molti porno” disse ridendo   
Mickey rise con lui “ti prego non smettere mai di vederli”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo 🥺  
> Grazie per continuare a leggere, ci tengo tantissimo a questa storia e sono contenta che vi interessi.  
> Lasciate commenti o kudos se volete!  
> Ci vediamo mercoledì 💕


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 16 anni

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che Loki e Thor non sono davvero fratelli?!” Disse Mickey entrando al bar seguito da Ian  
“Dai Mick te lo avevo già detto è impossibile che non te lo ricordi!” Ian stava raccontando a Mickey per la centesima volta in quel mese la trama di Thor, film visto con il fratello perché secondo Mickey “Thor non è degno degli Avengers”, che pazzo…  
“Un pò lo avrei sospettato, Loki è moooolto meglio del fratello, non c’era modo che fossero imparentati” disse Mickey convinto  
“É la stessa cosa che hai detto un mese fa!” Disse Ian disperato dal suo ragazzo  
“Si lo so ti stavo prendendo per il culo” disse Mickey facendo un sorrisetto  
Ian ridendo, diede un piccolo calcio a Mickey sotto il tavolo “sei un coglione”  
“Dai stai ridendo anche tu, faceva ridere!”  
Ian si alzò “andrò in bagno per non rispondere” ancora con un sorriso sulla faccia mentre si avviava per il bagno.

Dopo qualche secondo che Ian si era alzato, un ragazzo si avvicinò a Mickey  
“Hey è libero qui?”  
Mickey lo scrutò, capelli biondi e occhi castani, non il suo tipo  
“C’è una fottuta cartella vicino la sedia, secondo te è libero?” Rispose in modo arrogante, come suo solito, ovvio, tranne che con Ian.  
“Mh, arrogante, mi piace” disse il ragazzo, che, incurante della sedia occupata, decise di sedersi  
Mickey lo incendiò con lo sguardo “che cazzo stai facendo?”  
“volevo solo chiederti di uscire, calmati” disse il ragazzo porgendo il suo telefono  
“ecco, dammi il tuo numero”  
Mickey incrociò le sue braccia, osservando Ian dietro di lui, che guardava il ragazzo in modo non proprio amichevole,  
“Senti, facciamo così, o sparisci adesso o la prossime cose che saranno servite in questo bar saranno delle tazze del tuo sangue e spero che sceglierai la prima, perché il loro caffe è spettacolare” disse Ian furioso  
“Dio calmati, me ne vado” il ragazzo biondo si alzò, guardando male i due ragazzi prima di uscire dal bar  
“Coglione” disse Ian mentre si sedeva al suo posto  
Mickey lo guardò divertito e Ian lo notò “Che c’è?”  
“Niente, solo mi diverte quando fai il geloso”  
“Non ero geloso”  
“Ah no?” Disse Mickey alzando un sopracciglio  
“No, zitto e ordina” disse Ian, dando il menù a Mickey, cui stava ancora leggermente ridendo dalla reazione del suo ragazzo.

—————————————————————————————————————

Il fatto era che Ian era molto geloso, tutte le volte che erano nello spogliatoio e alcuni ragazzi lanciavano uno sguardo a Mickey, e sopratutto al suo culo, o quelle volte in cui andavano in dei locali e ci provano spudoratamente con il suo ragazzo, buttandosi su di lui, e dopo quello che era successo ieri, Ian si era reso conto di una cosa.  
Che era così geloso perché amava Mickey.  
Certo, in due anni aveva sviluppato dei sentimenti molto forti per il suo ragazzo, ma non si era mai reso conto che potessero essere così forti.  
Vedere un ragazzo chiedere il numero a Mickey gli ha fatto capire che il suo ragazzo lo potrebbe lasciare da un momento all’altro e che avrebbe potuto vederlo uscire con altre persone, e il solo pensiero di vedere Mickey con un’altra persona gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare.  
Così Ian, quella mattina presto, preso dal panico, decise di andare a casa di Mickey, busso innumerevoli volte alla porta, trovando la figura di Mickey davanti a lui.  
Mickey si stropicciò gli occhi, focalizzando dei capelli rossi  
“Ian che ci fai qui, sono le sette!” Disse Mickey dopo aver sbadigliato  
“Ti amo” disse Ian di getto  
“Cosa?” Disse Mickey ancora molto assonato  
“Io ti amo” 

————————————————————————————————————

Mickey trascinò Ian in camera sua, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, per poi sfilare la maglia ad Ian, il rosso fece lo stesso, e dopo qualche secondo entrambi avevano addosso solo i loro boxers sul letto di Mickey ancora disfatto, con il ragazzo dai capelli neri che si trovava a cavalcioni su Ian, mentre si strusciava lentamente sul suo ragazzo, che emise dei piccoli gemiti quando sentì le loro erezioni crescenti toccarsi.  
Ian si alzò leggermente per baciare Mickey che prontamente ricambiò, le loro lingue si esploravano a vicenda, in un ritmo lento, mentre si assaporavano.  
Mickey si staccò dal bacio “Ian scopami”  
Ian guardò il suo ragazzo negli occhi “sei sicuro?”  
Mickey annuì, tirando Ian in un altro bacio, mentre infilava una mano nei boxer Ian, toccando il suo cazzo già duro e bagnato,  
Mickey si leccò le labbra, muovendo la mano lentamente sul cazzo del suo ragazzo.  
Ian gemette, spingendo i fianchi verso l’alto “penso che così non durerò molto”  
Mickey levò la mano, mettendosi affianco ad Ian  
Il rosso levò velocemente i boxers del suo ragazzo “apri le gambe” Ian comandò a Mickey, che obbedì subito “c’è della roba nel cassetto” disse Mickey quasi sussurrando  
Ian aprì il cassetto e vide una scatola di preservativi e del lubrificante chiusi, li prese entrambi, scuotendo la scatola davanti il suo ragazzo che alzò gli occhi  
“volevo essere preparato”  
Ian ridacchiò “da quando tempo programmavi di farlo?”  
Mickey scrollò le spalle “ci penso da un pò, volevo che fossi la mia prima volta”  
Ian si avvicinò a Mickey, lasciando un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra “allora mettiamoci al lavoro” facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Il rosso prese del lubrificante e se lo passò su due dita, incominciando a stuzzicare Mickey con un dito vicino la sua entrata “farò più delicatamente possibile baby” disse Ian rassicurando il suo ragazzo  
“Dio ancora con quel sopranno- ah cazzo” Ian lo infilò prima che Mickey potesse finire di parlare  
Mosse il dito lentamente avanti e indietro, sentendo quanto Mickey fosse stretto.  
All’inizio Mickey sentiva un certo fastidio, ma mentre il rosso ripeteva il movimento più volte si stava abituando e stava diventando piacevole “di più” sussurrò Mickey mentre gemeva  
Ian obbedì, infilando un altro dito, ripetendo gli stessi movimenti  
“penso che sono pronto” disse Mickey guardando negli occhi di Ian, che annuì  
Il rosso tolse le sue dita, prese dell’altro lubrificante e lo passò sopra la sua lunghezza, per poi infilare un preservativo.  
Si avvicinò a Mickey, ormai impaziente, mettendosi seduto tra le sue gambe.  
Ian infilò la punta dentro il suo ragazzo, entrambi gemettero a quel movimento, Mickey annuì con la testa, facendo capire ad Ian di poter andare avanti, così il rosso infilò lentamente tutta la sua lunghezza, rimanendo fermo per far abituare il suo ragazzo.  
“Cazzo” disse Mickey senza fiato  
Ian incominciò a muoversi e gemette sentendo quanto Mickey fosse stretto  
“Cazzo ti amo” disse Ian, aumentando le sue spinte, mentre Mickey continuava a gemere, cercando di andare incontro alle spinte del suo ragazzo “Più forte”  
Ian spostò le gambe di Mickey, portandole sopra le sue spalle, così da poter andare più in fondo, andando più veloce, “Cazzo sei così stretto” Ian gemette  
Ian sfiorò la prostata di Mickey, che gemette forte “cazzo Iaaaan”  
Ian continuò, sfiorandola ad ogni spinta “Cazzo sono vicino”  
“Anche io” disse Mickey senza fiato  
Ian prese in mano il cazzo di Mickey e lo mosse a tempo con le sue spinte,  
sentì Mickey stringersi intorno a lui, “Sto per venire”  
Ian annuì, spingendo lentamente ma con forza, sentendo Mickey gemere “Cazzo Ian ti amo” mentre veniva sulla sua mano , quello fu il culmine per Ian, che si riversò nel preservativo.  
Il rosso dopo qualche respiro, uscì da Mickey, mettendosi accanto a lui, togliendosi il preservativo e gettandolo nel cestino affianco il letto.  
“Cazzo” disse Mickey sospirando  
“Si” Ian annuì, alzandosi per andarsi a levare dalla mano la venuta del suo ragazzo.

————————————————————————————————————-

Era passata un’ora e Ian e Mickey avevano passato il tempo stando ancora nel letto, a baciarsi, coccolarsi e dirsi quanto si amassero, era tutto perfetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per continuare a leggere, ci tengo tantissimo a questa storia e sono contenta che vi interessi.  
> Lasciate commenti o kudos se volete!  
> Ci vediamo domenica! 💕  
> Dedicato a gem 💓


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 16 anni.

Era l’ultimo giorno del terzo anno di liceo e Ian non si presentò a scuola, cosa che a Mickey sembrava sospetta, visto che il suo ragazzo non lo aveva neanche avvisato, perciò passò tutto il giorno, per sua sfortuna, vicino ad Amanda, che continuava a fare domande impertinenti sulla loro relazione.  
Mickey avrebbe preferito essere sparato in una gamba.  
Quando finalmente suonò la campanella che annunciava la fine dell’ultima ora il ragazzo dai capelli neri decise di andare a casa Gallagher, per vedere che fine avesse fatto il suo ragazzo.

—————————————————————————————————————

Mickey bussò alla porta e ad aprire era una Debbie con una faccia molto preoccupata   
“Finalmente sei qui! Ti stiamo cercando da stamattina….aspetta, dov’è Ian?”   
Mickey fece una faccia confusa “Come non è qui?”  
Debbie scosse la testa “Ieri sera non è tornato ma pensavamo che stesse a casa tua”   
“Cazzo, ieri sera non è venuto da me” disse Mickey preoccupato…  
Cosa era successo ad Ian?

—————————————————————————————————————

“Quindi vivi qui adesso?” Disse Ian guardando in giro la casa in cui sua madre si era trasferita con il suo ragazzo  
“Si piccolo, ti piace?” Monica fece un sorriso ad Ian   
Ian annuì “Si, come te lo sei permesso?”   
Monica si avvicinò ad Ian “Diciamo solo che avevo anche un lavoro notturno” facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Dopo che Monica raccontò ad Ian come era diventata una spogliarellista, il rosso era più incuriosito che schifato.  
Tornò a casa quella notte pensando nel pullman a come lo avrebbe aiutato lavorare oltre nel supermercato di Linda anche fare un secondo lavoro.  
Alla fine era messo bene fisicamente ed essere al centro dell’attenzione per lui non era di certo un problema.  
Aprì la porta di casa, trovando con sua sorpresa tutti i Gallagher e Mickey in preda al panico   
“DOVE CAZZO ERI FINITO?!” urlò Mickey, facendo sobbalzare Ian   
“Ero con Monica, perché chi è morto?” Disse Ian confuso   
“Pensavamo che tu lo fossi deficiente, perché cazzo non hai risposto al telefono?” Disse Lip infuriato avvicinandosi al fratello   
“Scusa era scarico” disse Ian scrollando le spalle   
“Non ci posso credere” disse Mickey, superandolo e uscendo di casa sbattendo la porta.  
Ian lo inseguì “Mickey aspetta!”   
“Ian ti rendi conto che sei scomparso per due giorni! Eh? Sei sicuro che eri davvero con Monica?”  
“stai insinuando che ti abbia tradito? Davvero Mickey?”   
Mickey scrollò le spalle “Non lo so cazzo, non so cosa pensare!”  
“ti assicuro che non ho fatto niente di brutto, sono solo andato con Monica nella sua nuova casa”  
Mickey lo guardò confuso “Una casa? Monica?”   
“Si beh, diciamo che ha lavorato sodo per ottenere quello che voleva”  
Mickey ridacchiò “Capito”  
Ian si avvicinò a Mickey “Scusami, hai ragione dovevo avvisarti”  
Mickey lo tirò in un abbraccio “Si, dovevi avvisarmi, e inoltre sono stato vicino ad Amanda per tutto l’ultimo giorno di scuola, mentre l’unica cosa che volevo fare era scopare con te sotto le gradinate”  
Ian ridacchiò “mi farò perdonare, giuro” sussurrando nell’orecchio di Mickey   
“Che ne dici di rimediare adesso?” Disse Mickey alzando un sopracciglio   
Ian si staccò dall’abbraccio 

“Secondo te sarà aperto il campo da baseball a quest’ora?” 

—————————————————————————————————————

Era passato un mese da quando Ian aveva iniziato a lavorare al fairy tell come “ballerino” e aggiungendo anche il lavoro da Kash and Grab, il rosso dormiva a malapena tre ore a notte, tornava a casa la notte verso le quattro e la mattina di svegliava alle sette per arrivare precisamente alle 8 allo store.  
Ma, anche se Ian sembrava stanco, lui diceva di stare alla grande, anche perché non voleva insospettire Mickey, il cui non avrebbe mai accettato che il suo ragazzo stesse lavorando in un locale gay.

Ian era appena arrivato a casa di Mickey, pronto per passare il weekend a casa Milkovich, non vedeva l’ora.  
“Hey” disse Mickey, che indossava solo una maglia e dei boxer, aprendo la porta   
“Ciao” Ian entrò in casa “c’è qualcuno?” Alzò un sopracciglio   
“No, siamo soli” Mickey fece un sorrisetto   
“perfetto” disse Ian, alzando la maglia di Mickey   
“Dio sei irrefrenabile, ma il tuo cazzo non si stanca mai?” Disse Mickey sorridendo   
“Mhh, fammici pensare” Disse Ian, abbassando i boxer del suo ragazzo vedendo che era già mezzo duro “No”   
Mickey alzò gli occhi al cielo “Okay okay, ma almeno andiamo sul divano”  
Ian annuì, mentre si spogliava, rimanendo anche lui nudo, avvicinandosi verso il divano,  
Mickey si posizionò con il suo stomaco sullo schienale, con il suo culo in aria.  
Ian a quella visione si sentì svenire.  
Si avvicinò al suo ragazzo, accarezzò piano il culo del suo ragazzo “cazzo dove sta il lubrificante?”   
“lo abbiamo finito, va bene, basta che entri piano” disse Mickey impaziente   
Ian annuì, prendendo in mano la sua lunghezza e accarezzandola, premendo la punta dentro Mickey, che intanto grugnì.  
Ian continuò ad entrare piano , fino a quando fu completamente dentro di lui, stette fermo per qualche secondo prima che Mickey gli dicesse di potersi muovere.  
Ian si mosse dentro di lui piano, “Cazzo Gallagher, più forte, sto morendo qui” disse Mickey sospirando, Ian ridacchiò, prese i suoi fianchi ed iniziò ad aumentare le sue spinte, “Mhh, si così” gemette Mickey, perso nel piacere.  
Ian adorava vederlo in quello stato, andò più veloce, quasi uscendo e rientrando con forza, mentre Mickey riusciva solo ad ansimare, “Sono vicino” disse Ian rallentando, Mickey annuì “Anche io cazzo”, Ian riprese velocità, toccando il cazzo di Mickey e dopo qualche spinta si riversò sulla mano di Ian, che a sua volta sentendo i gemiti di Mickey, si svuotò nel suo ragazzo.  
Ian uscì lentamente da Mickey, mentre l’altro ragazzo si stese sul divano “Dio, è sempre così bello” Ian annuì e ridacchio alla faccia imbambolata del suo ragazzo, lo amava davvero tanto.

—————————————————————————————————————

Mickey dopo essersi svegliato il giorno dopo, si accorse che si era addormento nudo sul suo divano, si alzò e decise di andarsi a fare una doccia.  
Andò in bagno e aprì la tenda della doccia e quasi sobbalzo quando vide Ian dentro che si stava insaponando “Buongiorno dormiglione!”  
“Cazzo abbassa la voce, è troppo presto, ma a che ora ti sei svegliato?” disse Mickey, entrando con lui nella doccia   
“mhhh, alle 5, sono andato a correre”   
“ti invidio per il coraggio”   
“allora…sei pronto per il secondo round?” Disse Ian toccando il culo di Mickey, riempiendolo di sapone  
“No amico, lo abbiamo fatto meno di 6 ore fa quanti caffe ti sei preso stamattina?!”   
Ian si staccò da Mickey e finì di lavarsi, uscendo dalla doccia   
“Nessun caffè” disse prima di uscire dal bagno   
Mickey alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Quando il ragazzo dai capelli neri uscì dalla doccia, vide un bigliettino di Ian sul frigo, che diceva di essere andato a lavoro.  
Mickey sbuffò, quel ragazzo non si fermava mai.

—————————————————————————————————————

Erano le Quattro del mattino e Ian era appena tornato a casa, con sorpresa vide Mickey che era seduto sul suo divano, con uno sguardo non proprio amichevole.  
“Dove sei stato? Dovevamo vederci un film sei ore fa!”   
“in giro” disse Ian, togliendosi il cappotto indifferente   
“in gir- che cazzo significa?” Disse Mickey alzandosi dal divano e avvicinandosi ad Ian  
“Ian sono le quattro! Hai dormito 3 ore ieri e adesso chissà da dove cazzo torni, dimmi la verità, ti stai facendo di qualcosa?” Disse Mickey preoccupato   
“No!”  
“E allora cosa? Hai un altro? Eh? Perciò stai facendo cosi tardi ogni sera!”   
“NO!” Disse Ian alzando la voce  
“E allora che cazzo stavi facendo?” Disse Mickey urlando   
“Stavo lavorando!”   
Mickey si bloccò   
“Lavorando?”  
“Si Mickey, sto lavorando ad un locale gay a boystown”  
“Fai lo spogliarellista? Davvero Ian?”  
“Io- senti ballo solo su una piattaforma, non mi avvicino a nessuno e nessuno può avvicinarsi a me”  
“perchè lo stai facendo?”  
“perchè avevo bisogno di qualche soldo da mettere da parte per il college, non sono così intelligente da vincere una borsa di studio e non voglio restare qui per sempre” Disse Ian con uno sguardo triste   
“Okay, va bene” disse Mickey calmandosi   
“Domani ti accompagno per vedere se sei al sicuro in quel posto di merda”  
“ Va bene” Ian accordò   
“okay, adesso andiamo a dormire” disse Mickey salendo le scale  
Ian annuì e seguì Mickey   
“Un giorno di questi voglio uno spettacolo privato” disse Mickey ridendo   
Ian ridacchiò, prendendo Mickey per i fianchi “tutto quello che vuoi per questo culo”

—————————————————————————————————————

La mattina dopo Mickey si svegliò, notando che era solo nel letto, sbuffò prima di alzarsi.  
Andò in cucina e vide Lip che stava bevendo del caffe   
“Hey” disse Mickey aprendo il frigo per vedere se c’era qualcosa, trovando miracolosamente del succo   
“Hey, sai dove sta Ian?”   
“Mh no, sarà andato a correre” Mickey scrollò le spalle   
“Cazzo, si deve dare una calmata”  
“Si, chissà dove trova tutta quella forza” disse Mickey sorridendo prima di bere il suo succo  
“Io ho paura di saperlo” disse Lip prima di uscire di casa  
Mickey era confuso, ma alla fine, quello era Lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragazzi allora, prima di tutto mi scuso per essere stata così inattiva, ho avuto un blocco e non riuscivo a mettere insieme le idee, spero che adesso sia passato 😅  
> Comunque grazie per leggere questa storia, e lasciate kudos e commenti se vi va ❤️


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian e Mickey si conosco il primo anno di elementari, da quel momento diventano inseparabili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian e Mickey hanno 16 anni.

L’estate era finalmente iniziata e i Gallagher stavano allestendo la loro piscina con l’aiuto di Kevin, anche se quello che stava lavorando di più era Ian, che aveva iniziato a montare dei pezzi dalle 5 del mattino, e Lip ogni giorno era più sicuro di quello che stava succedendo, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro un crollo, proprio come successe a sua madre Monica, almeno adesso sarebbe stato preparato, invece di essere un ragazzino di 8 anni che voleva invano far tornare il sorriso a sua madre.  
Lip era preparato, ed è per questo che il giorno dopo , quando vide Ian ancora nel suo letto alle 2 del pomeriggio, non era affatto stupito, solo maledettamente triste e per niente entusiasta di aver indovinato cosa avesse il fratello.

Il ragazzo più grande si avvicinò nel letto di Ian, sedendosi al bordo, vide che suo fratello aveva gli occhi aperti,  
“Hey, come va?” Chiese Lip, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe ricevuto una risposta, infatti sentì solo Ian mormorare qualcosa, prima di spostarsi ancora più nel letto, lontano dal fratello.  
“Va bene, vado ad avvisare gli altri”  
Lip si alzò, e prima di andare da Fiona in cucina, si asciugò le lacrime che uscivano senza sosta, chiedendosi perché avesse preso Ian quel gene e non lui.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Erano tre giorni che Mickey non aveva notizie di Ian, neanche un messaggio, così decise di andare a casa sua, ma quando sentì il suo telefono vibrare si fermò, vedendo con sua sorpresa che il messaggio non era stato mandato dal suo Gallagher preferito:

Lip: dobbiamo parlare.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Quindi cosa c’è? Ian mi vuole lasciare ma non aveva le palle così ha mandato te?” Disse Mickey quasi ridendo, con una lattina di birra ormai vuota in mano   
“No, riguarda Ian ma non è quello che credi” disse Lip sedendosi sul divano di Mickey, con una faccia più che seria  
“Va bene, parla”  
“Ti ricordi nostra madre Monica?”  
Mickey annuì.  
“Ian è molto più simile a lei di quanto pensavamo”  
“ In cosa più simile?” chiese Mickey confuso   
“Ian è bipolare, proprio come Monica”  
Mickey era immobile, si sentiva soffocare e riuscì solo a dire all’altro ragazzo   
“Cosa devo fare?”  
Lip scosse la testa “non puoi fare niente, devi solo aspettare che si senta meglio e non farlo sentire in colpa del fatto che non riesce a muoversi”  
“Solo aspettare?”  
“Si Mickey, solo aspettare”.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Nelle ultime settimane erano successe molte cose.  
Mickey aveva letto più di venti articoli sul disturbo bipolare mentre era a casa Gallagher, vedendo Ian pian piano alzarsi dal letto.  
Gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe aspettato, ed infatti così è stato.  
Il giorno che Ian si alzò, era di pomeriggio e Mickey stava dormendo su una sedia vicino al suo letto, il rosso abbozzò un sorriso vedendolo lì, prima di andare in bagno facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo.  
Ian in quei giorni non faceva molto, passava per di più le giornate sul divano, appoggiato a Mickey e questo bastava ad entrambi.  
Ian prese un appuntamento dal medico, per vedere quali pillole avrebbe dovuto iniziare a prendere, dopo una lotta molto lunga, il rosso decise di andarci, all’unica condizione che lo avrebbe accompagnato solo Mickey, che accettò senza esitare.

Il rosso si era svegliato, trovando nel letto Mickey che dormiva ancora, Ian fissò il suo ragazzo, poggiando una mano sulla sua guancia, pensando a quanto fosse fortunato.  
Quando Mickey si svegliò, abbozzò un sorriso “buongiorno”  
“Hey”  
Ian gli diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di alzarsi   
“Vuoi i pancake?”  
“Ovvio”  
“Allora scendi dal letto e aiutami a farli”  
Mickey alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di alzarsi “sei sempre il solito Gallagher”  
“E tu mi ami per questo” disse Ian facendogli l’occhiolino  
“Sfortunatamente si”  
“Anche io” disse Ian  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti amo”  
Mickey sorrise, avvicinandosi ad Ian per dargli un bacio, ma Ian si spostò, andando i bagno   
“Prima i denti!”   
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo seguì, era così fottutamente innamorato di quel rosso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie per leggere questa storia, e lasciate kudos e commenti se vi va ❤️


End file.
